Breath of the Champions
by AnimeEmperor
Summary: What if Link wasn't the only one who was taken to the Shrine of Resurrection? What if the other Champions survived too and where taken there with him? What if they didn't lose their memories? Ganon thought he was through with them. He was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm not including any of the shrines. And I do not own The Legend of Zelda._**

Chapter 1: Awakening

There was nothing. Just complete blackness. He could tell he was dreaming. Then he saw a divine golden light, clear as day but far off. As the light shined, he heard a voice that was too low to hear at first but grew.

" _…_ _Open your eyes…Open your eyes…Open your eyes. Wake up, Champions._ "

He opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling glowing blue. He felt that he was laying down in a pool of water that drained away. When all the water was gone, he sat up to see he was wearing nothing but his briefs. He noted that he was laying in what appeared to be a large bath tub with five stone slates in a cave. He realized that he wasn't alone in the room. There were four others there, all dressed similarly to him, and all that he recognized. He got up to run over to one of them.

"Mipha!" he called. The Zora princess stirred at the sound of his voice and opened her eyes to see him watching over her.

"Link?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said with a smile as he helped her sit up.

"Would you two care to keep it down?" came a voice.

The two turned to see a Rito along with a Goron and a Gerudo.

"Revali! Daruk! Urbosa!" cried Link in relief as he helped Mipha up. "Are you guys alright?"

"I'll live," said Daruk.

"I as well," said Revali.

"Same here," Urbosa. "But would someone care to tell me how we got here?"

"I'm afraid I don't recall," said Mipha.

"Same here," said Daruk. "I've had my fair share of nock out parties before, but nothing like this. Oh, the whole thing's a blur."

"Yeah," said Link. "I remember you were all off to your Divine Beasts when…BY THE DIVINES! CALAMITY GANON!"

Everyone gasped and would have started freaking out right then and there had Urbosa the Gerudo not spoken up.

"Ok, ok people. Let's not start losing our heads just yet. Alright, let's review; we all saw Calamity Ganon and ran off to our Divine Beasts while Link stayed with the princess. When I was at my Divine Beast, that's when everything turned into a nightmare."

"That's right," Revali picked up. "One of Ganon's creations appeared and actually came close to killing me. Just as it was about to deliver the final blow, a bright golden light appeared. I cannot remember anything after that except the feeling of falling."

"The exact same thing happened to me," said Mipha.

"And me," said Daruk.

"And me," said Urbosa.

"I recall something similar to that. I was protecting Princess Zelda when one of the Guardians showed up and blew me onto my back. I was hurt pretty bad. That Guardian seemed like it was about to finish me off when that golden light appeared right in front of me."

"Well, we won't find any answers just standing here," said Urbosa. "Let's get moving."

Slowly, the five of them made their way out of the large tub when something in the room caught Link's eye. A lone pedestal, standing near a sealed door. It had markings on it that were glowing blue like the rest of the room, and there was something sitting on top of it. He walked closer to get a better look and the contraption, as if activated by his approach, began to move, presenting a glowing stone rectangle to him. Link recognized it immediately.

"Guys, look over here."

The others looked and gasped at what they saw.

"The Sheikah Slat?" asked Mipha. "But what's it doing here?"

" _Take it,_ " came the voice Link heard in his sleep.

"Wait…I know that voice," he said upon realization.

"Princess?" asked Urbosa in worry.

" _Take the Sheikah Slate,_ " the princess repeated. " _It will help guide you all after your long slumber._ "

"Slumber?" asked Mipha.

"So, wait, we've been sleepin'?" said Daruk.

"Guess so," said Link. "And for a long time, it sounds like. The question is, how long?"

The Champions all looked at each other in thought before Link removed the Sheikah Slate from its pedestal. After he did, the sealed door at the end of the room began to rumble, then lifted open in several pieces. The five stared warily at it before making their way forward. Upon entering the new room, they found it with five different chests, each with one of the symbols of their respective races. Link walked over to the one with the Hylian crest on it. He opened it to reveal old, well-worn shirt and trousers.

"Guess someone prepared something for us," he said as he took the ragged cloths out.

The others went to the chests with each of their respective symbols on them to find old ragged shirt and pants for each of them, with the exception of Daruk who only got some pants. Link's outfit also came with a belt that held the Sheikah Slate for him. Revali's face showed his distaste in wearing such clothing, but he didn't say anything. After they were all dressed, they walked forward to see another sealed door blocking their way with another pedestal off to the side.

" _Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal,_ " came the princesses voice. " _That will show you the way._ " All the Champions looked up and around in surprise.

"Tiny princess?" asked Daruk.

"Princess Zelda, where are you?" asked Mipha. When they got no answer, Link followed her instructions and held the slate up to the pedestal. It shone blue in response.

" _Authenticating…_ " is said in a mechanical and emotionless voice. " _Sheikah Slate confirmed._ "

The Sheikah symbol on the door light up before it began to unseal and open. When it was opened, the light spilled into the dark cave and the five of them stared on at it as they ounce again heard the princesses voice.

" _Champions… Daruk. Revali. Mipha. Urbosa. Link… You five are the light – our light – that must shine upon Hyrule ounce again. Now, go…_ " After that, she was silent ounce again.

"Well, you all heard her," said Daruk. "Let's get goin'."

They exited the cave to grass leading to a ridge. They walked towards it to see the land of Hyrule laid out before them.

"Well that's a relief," said Daruk as he stroked his beard. "Hyrule's still as breathtaking as ever."

"That it is, my friend," said Mipha with a smile. "That it is."

"Yes, which begs the question," said Revali, "what happened after we went to sleep?"

"Too much it seems!" gasped Link when something caught his sight. "Look!"

The Champions looked to their right and gasped at the sight of ruins of an once esteemed temple.

"The Temple of Time?" Urbosa managed to speak. "Just…how long _have_ we been asleep?"

Mipha then caught site of an old man with a staff in his hand with a lamp hanging off it and a hood that hid his face with only a long white beard showing. He appeared to be staring at them only to turn around and walk towards a fire he had going.

"Perhaps we should ask that gentleman down there for answers. We really don't have anything else to go with."

"That's true," said Link, "but before that…" He searched around for a bit before picking up two branches and held them like swords. He kept the own in his left hand and handed to other one to Urbosa. "Here Urbosa. In case he turns out to be unfriendly. They may not be swords, but they'll have to do."

"Are you joking?" she asked with a smirk as she took the branches. "From what I've seen you do and what we're capable of, I'd say these sticks are all we need."

They made their way down to the old man with Link and Urbosa in the lead. When they got close enough, they could smell something delicious. They saw that the old man was cooking several apples over the fire. It was then they all began to feel like they hadn't eaten in years.

"Excuse me! You five up there!" the old man called out, snapping them out of their hunger trance. "From the way you all are staring at my apples, I gather you all have not eaten in quite some time. Well come. Please help yourselves. An apple and an open flame make for a succulent treat. And you, my Goron friend. I am sure with your strength, you can fetch yourselves some rocks to eat from this big boulder right here."

The five looked at each other before making their way down. They sat around the fire with Daruk sitting next to the boulder and began to eat.

"Mm. Thank you, kind sir," said Mipha before taking another bite out of her apple.

"My pleasure. Though if I may say, it is a bit strange to see another soul in these parts. Especially from such a variety of people together."

"We get that a lot. My name's Link. And these are my closest friends Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, and Revali."

"If I may ask, who might you be?" asked Urbosa.

"Me? I'll spare you my life story," said the old man. "I'm just an old fool who has lived here, alone, for quite some time now. What brings a crew as unique as yours to a place like this?"

"Actually, we were kinda' hopin' you could tell us where 'this place' is," said Daruk.

"Answering a question with a question. That is fair enough. As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence…I shall tell you. This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule."

"Legend?" asked Revali.

"Yes." The old man got up and pointed his staff towards the temple ruins. "That temple there… Long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the kingdom so many years ago, it has sat abandoned, in a state of decay. Yet another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self…"

The five exchanged glances before getting up.

"Thank you for the meal, but my friends and I should really be going," said Link.

"It's quite alright. Thank you all for helping relieve an old man of his loneliness."

As they walked further down the hill, Mipha spoke.

"Legend? Just how long have we slept?"

"I'm not sure, Mipha," said Link. "But I have a bad feeling we're not gonna like the answer."

Before anyone else could say anything, they once again heard the voice of Princess Zelda.

" _…_ _Champions… Champions. Head for the point marked on the map in your Sheikah Slate._ "

"Map?" asked Daruk.

Link took the slate off his belt and sure enough it had their position, as well as a small golden glowing marker, mapped on it.

"Well look at that," he said.

"Perfect," said Urbosa. "Now we have a destination. Let's move."

They began to move east by northeast. It wasn't long before they heard grunting from up ahead. They looked up to see a brown figure with a pig's snout, floppy ears, and a single horn on its head. It screeched upon seeing them and began to charge.

"A Bokoblin," said Link.

"Some things never change," said Urbosa as she readied her stick sword. "You ready Link?"

"Oh yeah."

They charged forward with Link in the lead. He jumped up and delivered a downward slash at the creature. He stood up and spun around before delivering a horizontal slash at the creature. He jumped to the right to make way for Urbosa, who spun in a circle like a dancer to deliver two slashes at the creature, sending it flying onto its back. It turned bitch black as it laid there before bursting into spoke and disappearing, leaving behind its wooden club and some body parts.

"Hey Daruk," called Link as he took the wooden club and through it over to his Goron friend. "Something to tie you over till we can get some proper weapons."

"Thanks, little guy," said Daruk as he caught the club, using the nickname he had for Link.

They continued to make there way forward when they ounce again came across two more Bokoblins, both armed with makeshift bows.

"Allow me," said Daruk as he took the lead.

He charged forward, letting loose a yell that alerted the to Bokoblins. They readied their bows and let loose two arrows. Daruk responded by jumping up and curling into a ball, rolling his way forward. The arrows bounced harmlessly off his armored back. He jumped up as he was right in front of them and brought the club down, creating a shockwave that blew both Bokoblins away and the bows out of their hands. Link and Urbosa took this chance to charge forward and each took out one of them.

"Ha! That's what you get for challenging us! The almighty Champions!" Daruk laughed at their victory.

"Ah, Daruk?" said Revali as he collected the arrows and one of the bows. "Your club?"

Daruk looked to see that the club he was using was broken.

"Oops."

They then heard more screeching from ahead and turned to see two more Bokoblins charging towards them.

"This would be my area of expertise," said Revali. "Watch and learn."

He took the bow and readied two arrows into it. He let them loose and they went flying, each finding their target in the monsters' foreheads, killing them.

"Your archery skills never cease to amaze me, Revali," said Mipha.

"Hm. Yes. Impressive, isn't it? Very few can achieve such a mastery over archery, even among the Rito."

"Now if only we could do something about that big head of his," Link whispered to the Zora, causing her to giggle.

They heard more squealing and saw another monster charging towards them. Mipha ran towards the staff the now dead Bokoblin was using and wielded it like a spear. She jabbed at the monster a few times before twirling the staff around waking its head with the other side. She ended it with by bringing the other end down on its head.

She heard clapping and turned to see Link applauding her work.

"Remind never to get on your bad side," he said with a smile.

"Oh, ha, thank you," she said with a blush, but Link and Daruk were the only ones who didn't notice.

They walked over to the remains of the monsters to loot the weapons. Daruk took another club, Urbosa took the shield and Link replaced his branch with its Traveler's Sword. They continued to walk only for a bit more until they found themselves at the entrance to a cave of some sort, with another one of the pedestals sitting within it.

"This is what we've bine walking towards?" asked Revali with disappointment in his voice.

"Well, seeing as how there's another on of those pedestals here," said Urbosa, "I'm gonna say yes."

Link walked into the cave towards the pedestal alone. He studied it for a moment to see that it was similar to the pedestal that held the Sheikah Slate.

 _I wonder…_ he thought before carefully laying the stone slate within it. It fell, twisted, and turned, holding the slate in place while it spoke in a mechanical voice.

" _Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks._ "

"Wait, what?"

The other Champions saw the teared eye that was the Sheikah symbol glow blue before everything began to shake. Shaking that caused them all to fall to the ground.

"Earthquake?" asked Mipha.

"Don't think so," said Daruk.

They all look up to see whatever platform Link was on rise up while the stone of the 'cave' fall away. They all got behind Daruk while he put up his Protection to shield them all from the rocks. The platform with Link on it rose higher and higher. Revealing to be a tower underground. Little did they all know, the same towers where sprouting up all over Hyrule. Finally, the tower stopped growing. Link collected himself together before getting up.

" _Distilling local information…_ "

The rock above began to glow blue till a single tear fell from the eye drawing at the bottom of the rock into the Sheikah Slate.

" _Regional map extracted._ "

Link looked to see that a complete map of the Great Plateau had appeared on the Sheikah Slate. It turned and twisted back out, presenting itself to him again. He took it in confusion, no longer able to contain it.

"Just what is going on here?"

" _Champions…_ " came Zelda's voice again.

Link and the other Champions on the ground all heard a source of it this time. They all turned to it and gasped at what they saw. It was the ruins of the ounce proud castle of Hyrule, home to the royal family. But now it seemed to be incased in darkness. Only a single light shone within it. A light easily seen.

"Princess?" asked Link.

" _Champions… Hear me… I'm sorry… You all have bine asleep for the past 100 years._ "

They all gasped with their eyes wide, breathless at the news they just heard.

"...What?"

"That can't be…"

"A hundred years?"

"How?"

"What happened?"

Before anyone could say anything else, the land shook beneath them.

" _The beast… When the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end._ "

They all stared at the castle as a black and crimson mist swirled around it. Then, a beast made of the substance swirled around the tallest tower. Tusks pointes forward, eyes yellow and glowing, its jaw unhinged as it roared in its demonic voice. Link sneered as he and the other Champions knew just what the ungodly creature was.

"Ganon," he said in righteous anger.

" _Now then… Everyone, you five must hurry. Before it's too late…_ "

The voice was ounce again silent. Link then began to make his way down, joining the others.

"I take it you all heard the princess's message to, right?"

"Yeah, we did," said Daruk.

Mipha ran into him and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"A hundred years…How could we have bine asleep for so long?"

"The very thought of if…" said Revali.

"Well, we know we were asleep now," said Urbosa, "and we know how long we were asleep. The only question remains is why."

"HO!" came a voice. They all turned to see the old man from before, gliding down on some kind of sail with the Rito symbol on it. He landed right in front of them.

"My, my… It would seem we have quite the enigma here."

"Excuse me, my good fellow," said Revali, "but was that not a Paraglider you were just using?"

"Why yes, it was. Made by your people for those who do not posses the power of flite." The old man looked up at the tall structure. "This tower and others just like it have erupted across the land, one after another. It is almost as though…a long – dormant power has awoken quite suddenly. My Hylian friend, if you do not mind me asking… Did anything…odd occur while you were atop that tower?"

"Well…I did hear a voice."

"Well now! A voice, you say? And did you happen to recognize this mysterious voice?"

Link hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes. She's a friend of ours."

"I see." They noticed the smile on his face. That smile disappeared as he turned towards Hyrule castle. "I assume you all caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle."

"Kinda hard to miss," said Daruk.

"Indeed. That…is Calamity Ganon. One hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the kingdom of Hyrule to ruin. It appeared suddenly and destroyed everything in its path. So many innocent lives were lost in its wake." The news of that stung the Champions painfully into their hearts. "For a century, the very symbol of our kingdom, Hyrule Castle. Has managed to contain that evil. But just barely. There it festers, building its strength for the moment it will unleash its blight upon the land once again. It would appear that moment is fast approaching…" The old man tore his eyes away from the castle to look at Link. "I must ask you, courageous Hylian… Do you intend to make your way to the castle?"

"Yeah, I do," Link answered without hesitation, catching the attention of his friends.

"Link, no. Not alone," said Mipha.

"Mipha, I don't have a choice." Urbosa walked over to him, throwing her arm over his shoulder and turning them away from the old man and spoke in whisper.

"Link, listen. I know how you feel, but going in there now is suicide. You don't have your sword and we still don't know yet just why we were asleep. Don't let your reckless courage get yourself killed."

Link gritted his teeth in frustration. "I know you're right, Urbosa, but what do we do now?"

"Don't worry, Link," said Mipha. "We'll figure something out."

Their conversation was broken when the old man began to laugh.

"I am glad to see you five haven't changed. Even after a hundred years."

"Huh? Wait, do we know ya?" asked Daruk.

The old man then changed subject. "Here, on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs, with no way down. If you all who weren't Rito were to try to jump off, well…no death could be more certain. Or more foolish. Of course, if you all had paragliders lime mine, that would be quite another story. I'll be more than happy enough to give one to each of you, but first, Champions, it is finally time for me to tell you everything." They all gasped at this.

"You know who we are?" asked Revali.

"Indeed, but first… Head back towards the Temple of Time. I shall wait for you there." To their surprise, he began to glow with cyan flames and mist around him. "Do you understand? At the Temple of Time… There…I will…be waiting…" And just like that, he disappeared, literally into thin air.

The Champions stared in awe and confusion.

"Who in the name of the divines was that?" asked Link.

"Don't know," said Urbosa before turning towards the Temple of Time, "but I can't wait to find out."

The five of them began to make their way back up to the Temple of Time. By the time they made it back, the sun was beginning to set.

"Up here!" came the old man's voice. They all looked up to see the him standing on the roof of the ruins. "Here I am… Get up here – quickly!" He left their sight before they could say anything.

While Revali got up there by flying, the others had to convert to climbing up the wall of the ruined building. Ounce they were all up there, they saw the old man standing in front of the front tower, surrounded by the cyan flames.

"Well done, you five!" he laughed as they all gathered around him.

"Alright, old man," said Daruk. "No more games now. Who are ya and how do ya know who we are?"

"Of course… The time has come to show you who I truly am. I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule." The five of them gasped at this revelation. "I was…the last leader of Hyrule. A kingdom which no longer exists."

A light shown from his lamp so brightly, the Champions had to cover their eyes. When they could see again, they gasped in recognition of the king, dressed in his royal garment and a crown upon his head.

"King Rhoam," gasped Link before he and his friends quickly got down on one knee.

"You need not lower your heads, warriors," said the king. "As I said, I am no long the king of anything now."

The Champions slowly got up, but Link still refused to look his king in the eye.

"My king… Forgive us… We…We failed." His fists were clenched and his eyes were beginning to tear up.

"No, Link. This is not your fault alone. We all failed. The Great Calamity was merciless… It devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me. And since that time, here I have remained, in spirit form." The king turned from them and looked out at the setting sun. "I did not think it wise to overwhelm you all when you had only just woken up. So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form. Forgive me."

"Your majesty," said Link, "please tell us. What happened? Why were we asleep? And for so long?"

"Very well then. I shall tell you all. Tell you of what happened 100 years ago. To know Calamity Ganon's true form, one must know the story from an age long past. The demon king was born into this kingdom, but his transformation into Malice created the horror you see now. Stories of Ganon were passed from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairy tales. But there was also…a prophecy. ' _The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear. And the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground._ ' As you all know, we decided to heed the prophecy and began excavating large areas of land. It wasn't long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hands of our distant ancestors. These relics, the Divine Beasts, were giant machines piloted by warriors. We also found the Guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers who fought autonomously. This coincided with ancient legends, oft repeated throughout our land. We also learned of a princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed Ganon away using the power of these ancient relics. One hundred years ago, there was a princess set to inherit a sacred power and a skilled knight at her side. It was clear that we must follow our ancestors' path. We selected four skilled individuals from across Hyrule and tasked them with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts. With the princess as their commander we dubbed these pilots and the skilled knight Champions – a name that would solidify their unique bond. The princess and the Champions were on the brink of sealing away Ganon… But nay…"

This was when the five of them truly gave their undivided attention. This was where they heard of what happened after they went to sleep.

"Ganon was cunning, and he responded with a plan beyond our imagining. He appeared from deep below Hyrule Castle, seized control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, and turned them against us. Those residing in the castle lost their lives. The Champions, gravely wounded, collapsed while preforming their duty. And thus, the kingdom of Hyrule was devastated absolutely by Calamity Ganon."

The Champions lowered their heads in shame at their failure to stop Ganon until the king spoke again.

"However… The princess survived…to face Ganon alone."

"What?!" Urbosa gasped on shock. "King Rhoam, you mean to tell me that Zelda, our friend, went off to face Ganon ALONE?!"

"I'm afraid so, Urbosa. As you all know, that princess was my own daughter… My dear Zelda. And the Champions who fought to defend both her and the rest of Hyrule right up to the very end was you five. You all fought valiantly when your fates took an unfortunate turn."

"That golden light that appeared before we all lost consciousness," said Mipha. "That was Princess Zelda's light, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Princess Mipha. She awakened her powers and seemed to have instantly transported you all away from your respective battles to her and Link. She saved you all. And then, you were all taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. Here you now stand revitalized, 100 years later. You have all bine hearing words of guidance from Princess Zelda herself since your awakening. Even now, as she works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule Castle, she calls out for your help. However, my daughter's power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens, Ganon will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land. Considering that I could not save my own kingdom, I have no right to ask this of you, Champions…" The king clenched his hands in frustration. "But I am powerless here… You must save her…my daughter. And do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon."

The Champions started at the king for a moment before a look of determination and dedication appeared on each of their faces.

"You can count on us, King Rhoam," said Link for them. "We let you down. That's a promise."

"Don't you mean you?" asked Revali. "Or have you forgotten that the four of us are stuck playing the role of support while you face Ganon head on, which we can no longer do since we no longer have the Divine Beasts."

"Do not worry, Revali," said Rhoam. "You and the other Champions have yet to play out your own roles. True, somehow, Ganon has maintained control over all four Divine Beasts, as well as those Guardians swarming around Hyrule Castle. I believe it would be quite reckless for Link to head directly to the castle at this point. I suggest…that you five make your way east, out to one of the villages in the wilderness." The king pointed out their destination towards the mountains. "Follow the road out to Kakariko Village. There you will find the elder. Your old friend, Impa."

"Impa? She's still alive?" asked Link.

"Yes. Aged, but alive. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. Consult the map on your Sheikah Slate for the precise location of Kakariko Village. Make your way past the twin summits of the Dueling Peaks. From there, follow the road as it proceeds north…" Rhoam then turned towards the tower on the top of the Temple. "In the tower, you will find chests with a paraglider for each of you, as well as more durable weapons. With them, you should be able to safely fly off the cliffs surrounding the area." He turned towards the Champions. "And…I think that's it. I've told you everything I can… Champions… You must save…Hyrule…" And with that, the last leader of Hyrule vanished into thin air.

The Champions walked over to the chests in the tower for their paragliders and weapons. For Urbosa, a Knight's Broadsword and a Knight's Shield. For Revali, a Knight's Bow and quiver with 20 arrows. For Daruk, an Iron Sledgehammer. For Mipha, a Knight's Halberd. And for Link, a single Knight's Broadsword, for it was all he needed.

"The night has arrived," said Urbosa as she looked up into the star light sky.

"We should spend the night in the temple," said Link.

"Little guy's right," said Daruk. "We've had a long day. We'll rest up for the night and start our journey in the morning."

They all began to make their way down the temple wall before Link paused to look towards the ruined castle.

"You're not through with us yet, Ganon. Not by a long shot."


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own The Legend of Zelda. To answer the question of omegadramon2, I plan to let them have the Sheikah Slate's camera, scope, and instant transport, but not magnet, stasis, ice, or bombs. This way, they'll have to rely more on each other._**

Chapter 2: To Kakariko Village

No one got much sleep that night. They each had their own thoughts running through their heads. When the sun rose, they began their journey. They walked across the plateau till they came to the edge. There they used the paragliders they got from King Rhoam. Thanks to them, they all landed safely, with the slight exception of Daruk, who had trouble landing due to his weight.

"Well, we're off the plateau," said Mipha. "Now what?"

"Well," answered Link, "the king told us to head east to Kakariko Village, past the twin summits of the Dueling Peaks, so I guess we're heading east." Link started walking, as did the others, except for Revali. He just stood there, looking down.

"Hey, Revali! Ya coming?" called Daruk, snapping Revali out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Coming."

They walked until, by the side of a river, they found a camp of monsters, four Bokoblins and one Blue Bokoblin.

"A whole camp of Bokoblins, huh?" asked Link as he grabbed his sword with his left hand. He had a fierce gleam in his eye and a matching grin on his face. "Good! This should be fun!"

"Link, wait!" called Mipha but was too late. Link was already charging straight towards them, sword in hand.

"Yeah! Right behind ya, little guy!" said Daruk as he chased after Link.

"I'm not letting you boys have all the fun!" said Urbosa as she followed.

"…Oh, why not?" Mipha gave in and charged in after them, spear readied, while Revali readied his bow.

Link took on the blue one which was armed with a Soldier's Broadsword while the others took on the ones armed with clubs. As the Bokoblin slashed at Link, he jumped to the side, dodging it and delivered a slash across the monster's neck. Daruk took his hammer and slammed it into the chest of the monster he was fighting, sending it flying out of sight. Urbosa deflected the strike from the monster's club with her shield and delivered an upward slash to it. Mipha used her halberd to knock the club out of her opponent's hand before impaling it in its chest. It was going perfectly until Revali let loos an arrow and was visibly surprised to see it miss its target and hit the Bokoblin in the shoulder. He snapped out of it as the monster started charging again and let loose another arrow, this time finding its mark in the monster's head.

"Hey, Revali," said Link, "what was that about?"

"Yeah, ya usually finish it off with one arrow," said Daruk.

"Oh, that? I…just decided I'd enjoy the fight a bit more."

"Enjoy the fight?" asked Urbosa. "Since when do you enjoy the fight? You prefer to show off your archery skills."

"That was years ago," he responded.

Link had an unsure look on his face, but turned his attention to the Sheikah Tower on the other side of the river.

"I'm gonna swim over to that tower and get the information we need for the map. You guys can wait here."

"Are you? I can come with you if you want," said Mipha.

"Mipha, it's just a swim and a tower climb. I'll be fine."

Mipha would've argued more but Link already started swimming.

"I know you wish for more chances to be alone with him, Mipha," said Urbosa, "but you're starting to seem a bit obvious."

"HUH?! Wait! What do you…"

"Oh, please. I'm pretty sure Link's the only one who doesn't see it."

"See what?" asked Daruk.

"I stand corrected."

As Link reached the tower, his attention was caught by the sound of a large splash right behind him.

"What the?"

He turned to see there was another small fort of Bokoblins hidden from his sight previously by the trees. They had a catapult aimed at him, reloading it with another boulder.

"Oh, you gotta be… MONSTER FORT!" he shouted across to his friends. "UP THE RIVER! HIDDEN FROM SIGHT BY TREES!"

The others got up and started running up the river towards fort. The Bokoblins noticed them and started firing arrows. Urbosa and Daruk used their shield and armor to protect themselves while Mipha and Revali used their speed and flight to dodge. When the monsters launched another boulder at Link, Revali tried to knock the boulder off course with another arrow, but this time the arrow missed its target by a whole meter. Stopping his climb at one of the towers landings, Link saw the boulder heading for him and readied himself. When the boulder was in range, he swung his sword with great strength and destroyed the boulder. Link saw that it costed him his sword, which was now shattered.

"Well, that's the end of that sword," he said before tossing the remains down into the river.

He looked down at the fort to see the others close to finishing off the monsters. With that in mind, he resumed his climb up the tower. Ounce he was at the top, he walked towards the pedestal in the center and placed the Sheikah Slate upon it. Ounce the map was finished registering, he saw that Kakariko Village now had a location on the map. He parasailed down to the others and went to picked up the Soldier's Broadsword as a replacement sword.

"Link, your hand!" gasped Mipha.

"Huh?" Link looked to see his hand was cut and wounded from the sword breaking. "Oh, look at that."

"Come here," she said. Mipha took Link's hand and began to use her healing powers on him. "Just a swim and a climb you said."

"Don't you start now."

"So, Revali," said Urbosa, "care to explain what that was all about?"

"Explain what?" asked Revali.

"Don't play dumb. That's twice you've missed your target. You NEVER miss your target."

"It's nothing. I am just having an off day, alright? When you done, let's get going." Urbosa wasn't buying for a moment, and neither was Link.

They continued to walk till the sun began to set, when they came across what appeared to be a horse stable.

"Thank goodness," sighed Mipha in relief. "Hopefully they'll have some real beds to sleep in."

As they walked towards it, a couple of Hylian men waved at them in greeting. Link waved back, happy to see living Hylians.

"Greetings, friends. Need directions?" asked the man at the front counter.

"No, but we would like a place to stay for the night," said Link.

"Say no more, it's 20 rupees per bed."

After paying for their beds, they all spent the rest of the day gathered around a fire with the exception of Revali, who walked off. As they say there with their dinner cooking over the fire, they heard the sound of arrows being launched.

"I'll give ya one guess what that is," said Daruk.

"I'll go talk to him," said Link.

He got up and walked away from the fire to where the noise was coming from. He saw that Revali had set up a target…and not a single arrow he fired hit its mark. A look of anger and irritation was clear on his face.

"Revali!" he called. The Rito jumped in slight surprise at the sound of Link's voice.

" _Sigh_ Yes? What is it?"

"Take a break, would you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm asking you to take a break. Come sit by the fire with us. We're worried about you."

"You needn't worry. I'm fine."

"Revali, you're the most skilled archer I've ever met in my life and not a single arrow you've shot today has hit its mark. I think it's safe to say you're not fine." Revali cringed as Link's words stung with truth. "Come on, we've got dinner cooking. We need to eat."

Keeping himself from continuing the argument, Revali reluctantly put his bow away and followed him back to the fire and sat down next to the Hylian. They had fish and apples on sticks cooking and rocks placed around the fire to heat up.

"I wonder if this is gonna be enough," Link thought out loud.

"Ha! With your appetite? There's no way!" laughed Daruk.

"You're one to talk. But yeah, you're probably right. Maybe I should go out and hunt us up some boar."

"Honestly, do you two ever think about anything other than food when you're together?" asked Mipha.

"O' course we do," said Daruk. "We also think about training and fighting."

"Training and fighting, huh?" Link added. "You know, Daruk? All this talk about food and getting stronger? It kinda reminds me of the time you and I first met."

"O yeah. Now that was a good day."

"Oh? This I gotta hear," said Urbosa with keen interest.

"Ok, get this," said Daruk. "One day, I see someone bein' attacked when I was out lookin' for lunch rocks at the peak o' Death Mountain. That was little guy here. He was a tiny little guy, so I rushed down the mountain to help him. That's when I first saw just how good he was with a sword! By the time I rolled his way, he'd already taken out all the monsters! I couldn't help but admire his Goron-like strength."

"Oh, I try," Link said as he jokingly flexed his right arm, making Mipha giggle. "But that wasn't the best part. When Daruk here was distracted, a monster almost got the jump on him. That's when I took it down and saved him."

"Excuse me?" asked Urbosa with a wide grin. "The Great Daruk? Saved by a Hylian child?"

"Oh yeah. You should've seen the look on his face afterwards," Link laughed.

"Aw. I was hopin' ya didn't see that."

"You wish."

"Well if you were that strong as a child, it's no wonder that little 'incident' happened in Gerudo Town," said Urbosa.

"What incident?" asked Mipha.

"You're gonna love this."

"Urbosa, please no," Link almost begged.

"It happened before we were all named Champions. He came to Gerudo Town to train against our soldiers. As you know, we Gerudo are a race of only vai, women. It's extremely rare for a voe, a man, to be born from our race. For this reason, we sometimes leave the village to travel in search of a husband. Now it's not everyday you meet a voe who can single handedly defeat both the top royal Hyrule guards and our top worriers. So, when the vai of my village training to be warriors saw him with a sword, well, let's just say Link here got a pretty good run that day, and luckily still had all his clothes on by the end of it."

Daruk burst out in laughter at this, but Mipha seemed like she was close to fainting.

"Nice work, little guy! I didn't think ya had it in ya."

"Not funny, rock head. They came after me! Why do you think I was running?! I seriously thought I was gonna die!"

"Oh, come now. No need to exaggerate," Urbosa said.

"Who's exaggerating?"

"How can you all be like this?"

They all stopped laughing and talking and turned to Revali. They couldn't tell if he was staring at the fire or the ground.

"What do you mean?" asked Mipha.

"I mean how can you laugh and joke around like this?" He had their attention as he stood up. "We have been in a stasis sleep for a hundred years. Our whole world as we know it is gone. Almost everyone we've ever know is gone. We are strangers in a strange yet familiar land. The lives we were to protect are gone. All because we failed."

He couldn't stop himself from falling back into his seat while the Champions stared in shock at him. They had never seen their Rito friend like this.

"We failed because we were week… I failed…because my best wasn't good enough… I thought that, with my skills, dispatching of Ganon would be easy… But now…I just don't know…" He closed his eyes in shame. "I can't help it… I'm scared…"

A heavy silence hung in the air that wasn't broken until Link spoke up.

"And you think you're the only one? I'm scared to, you know."

Revali opened his eyes in surprise as he and the other Champions looked at Link.

"You? Scared?" asked Daruk.

"Of course I'm scared. I'm scared of losing people I care about. I'm scared of failing. But I'm even more scared of what might happen if I don't do anything because of my fear." Link looked at each one of his friends. "My father told me something ounce: True courage doesn't come from not being afraid. True courage comes from knowing what you're afraid of and facing it. I know what I'm afraid of and I'm not allowing my fear to control me. The reason for that is because I have no reason to be scared. You know why? Because I have you guys." Their eyes widened at this. "I have people in my life who I trust and care for. People I need to protect. You're right, Revali. Almost everyone we've ever know is gone. But that's exactly why we need each other. So, you don't have to be scared, Revali. You are not alone in this." He put a reassuring hand on the Rito's back with a smile on his face that gave the Rito hope. "Because we have your back."

Revali stared in amazement at the Hylian Champion as the other three had big smiles on their faces. Daruk then broke out in laughter started patting the Hylian on the back with his big hand, causing said Hylian to wince in pain.

"That's what I like about ya, little guy!" he said in his big jolly voice. "You're the type of guy someone can trust to have their back and also have a nice hearty meal with!"

"And you're right," said Mipha. "We are there for each other. As it should be."

"That's right," said Urbosa. "Although I must say, I never expected to hear such wisdom come from you. I always thought all that bravery came from your high recklessness and low intelligence."

"Low intelli… HEY!" Link complained dumfounded as the others responded in laughter. Even Revali.

The next day, when they were all beginning to get out of bed, they heard cheering and sounds of amazement coming from outside. They walked out to see a crowd had gathered staring at Revali. There were three targets set up. He took three arrows drawn and released them. Each one hit the bullseye of one of them. They all cheered as Revali stood tall and proud with a smile on his face.

"Now that's the Revali I know," said Link as he and the other Champions smiled.

With their spirits up, they resumed their journey. It took a few hours of walking, but they eventually made it.

"Well, here we are," said Link as they stood at the village entrance. "Kakariko Village. It looks the same."

"Looks can be deceiving," said Urbosa.

They began to make their way into the village when Link saw an old woman struggling to get up. He quickly ran over and helped her up.

"Oh! Thank you, traveler. I'm sorry. I just twisted my ankle a bit."

"It's alright. I'm happy to help." The old woman quickly took notice of the Sheikah Slate on his hip.

"Say, traveler… Where did you get that…object hanging from your waist?"

"What this? It's the Sheikah Slate. My friends and I found it at the Shrine of Resurrection."

The old women then saw the other four walked up to stand with their friend.

"Yes. I see…" The old woman smiled with a surprised look on her face. "That Sheikah Slate is a symbol. It means you five are the Champions and that you, young Hylian, are the hero of legend. Though there are few who know of such legends anymore… But we Sheikah have been waiting for you five for a very long time. Please…before all else, I must insist that you meet with our leader, Lady Impa."

"That's actually why we're here," said Mipha. "Please, can you tell us where to find her?"

The old lady pointed out towards the village at the house with the falls behind it.

"Lady Impa's house is below Lantern Falls – just over there."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Link.

"Of course. In any case… It was a real honor to meet you five. Heh, I suppose you all are used to that, having lived as long as you have."

"Oh, yes, we are indeed," Revali said proudly, only to be pulled away by Urbosa as they made their way into town. They walked through town, getting a few glances from people, and where about to enter Impa's home when they where stopped by the two men guarding it.

"You all there! Who are you?! How dare you trespass upon Lady Impa's abode!" one said.

"Wow there, friend," said Link as he showed them the Sheikah Slate. "No worries. We're friends."

The two guards looked at the stone slab in surprise.

"Is that…a Sheikah Slate?"

"But that would mean you all are… No, it's not possible. Can it be?"

"My name is Link. These are Mipha, Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa."

The two guards relaxed and bowed respectively towards them.

"Please forgive us for behaving so rudely. Of course we have heard the legends from Lady Impa herself. Please, friends… Go ahead and step inside. Lady Impa has been waiting patiently for your return."

The two stepped aside to allow the Champions to walk up the stairs towards the house. A girl that was cleaning the floor rite outside the door heard their approach and looked up.

"Men?!" the gasped as she stood up and hid her face behind her hands.

"Um…Hello?" Link said in confusion. The girl then saw the Sheikah Slate on his hip.

"Huh? Is that – ?! It's…a Sheikah Slate! Could you all be the heroes my grandmother told me about?"

"Grandmother? You're Impa's granddaughter?" asked Mipha in surprise.

"Yes. What was the Hylian's name? Li… Lin… Ummm…"

"It's Link," he said.

"Oh, it's not that I forgot…I'm just bad with speaking. As for me, my name is Pa… Paaa… Paaay… Oh! My name is Paya! Phew! I got it out… I know I should be able to say that easily, seeing as how it's my own name and all. I'm so…sorry."

"Hard to believe someone like _her_ could be Impa's gran – OW!" Revali said quietly only to be elbowed by Urbosa.

"Quiet. Don't be rude."

"Anyway, my grandmother's been awaiting your return ever since I was little. Plea…please hurry inside."

"Thank you," said Link.

Readying himself, he took one quick look at his friends before opening the doors. They were revealed to the sight of a small old woman sitting atop three-layered pillows wearing a weighted hat and in a kneeling position.

"…So, you're finally awake." The old woman raised her head to reveal a smiling face. "It has been quite a long time…Link, Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, and Revali. I am much older now, but…you remember me, don't you?"

"Impa?" asked Link. The old woman nodded in response. Link could not help but smiled warmly as he and the others walked in. "Yes, you have aged, but it's nice to see another familiar face after such a long sleep." Impa smiled back before her smile became a frown.

"Dearest friends… A hundred years ago… Yes… A hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. After you five fell, Princess Zelda's final wish was to place you all in a sacred slumber. And then…all alone… Alone she went to face Ganon. Before Princess Zelda went to nobly meet her fate…she entrusted me with some words she wished to say to you. I have been waiting 100 years to deliver to princess's message. However! These words, which the princess risked her life to leave you all… Well, you are to hear them… You all must be prepared to risk your lives as well. I cannot pass these words on to someone who lacks conviction. Are you all prepared to risk your lives for the greater good?"

"Is that a trick question?" asked Link. "We were prepared to fight to the finish before, Impa. We'll do it again!"

"That's right," said Mipha. "We cannot sit idly by white the risk of Ganon is at large."

"Ganon is a danger to not only Hyrule but to the whole world," said Urbosa. "Everyone must do their part. That includes us."

"I may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon thing," said Ganon, "but mark my words, we'll protect this land of ours to the death!"

"You needn't worry, Sheikah," said Revali. "These words will be in good hands."

Impa couldn't help but smile at them all.

"Ha. A century long slumber and you all are as intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side. You all have not changed a bit. Once a hero, always a hero. Very well. In order to avoid ever making the grave mistake of underestimating Ganon ever again, the princess left you all these words… Free the four Divine Beasts. That is what she said."

The Champions took a moment to let that sink in.

"Free the Divine Beasts," Link repeated. "Right. Not sure how we're gonna do that, but I'm sure we can pull it off."

"Good thing for you we're here, little guy," said Daruk. "We know those beasts inside and out."

"Yes," said Impa. "The Divine Beast of Fire, Vah Rudania, controlled by Daruk of the Gorons. The Divine Beast of Wind, Vah Medoh, controlled by Revali of the Rito. The Divine Beast of Water, Vah Ruta, controlled by Mipha of the Zora. And the Divine Beast of Lightning, Vah Naboris, controlled by Urbosa of the Gerudo. It would be extremely ill-advised to face Ganon without the power of the Divine Beasts to help you… You all must infiltrate the Divine Beasts that were stolen away by Ganon 100 years ago and bring them back to our side. The Divine Beasts are scattered across Hyrule, near the homes of the four races. The Sheikah Slate will guide you on your way. You must go to each of these races and meet with each leader there."

"If I remember right," said Link, "out of the four, Zora's Domain is the closest of the four. So we'll rest up tonight and head their first thing in the morning." They all nodded their heads, Mipha seeming eager to get back home.

"Before you all do…" said Impa. She hopped off the pillows and walked over to a chest. She beckoned for the Champions to come over. She opened the chest for them and they gasped at what they saw.

"You kept them?" asked Urbosa.

"Of course. These are the garbs you all wore that acted as proof of your statuses as Champions. I took care of them, waiting for just this day."

The next morning, the sun rose, shining its light upon the Champions who now stood wearing the very blue Champion outfits they wore 100 years ago.

"All right," said Link with energy. "Next stop, Zora's Domain."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Legend of Zelda. Happy New Year.**_

Chapter 3: A Zora Reunion

With the sun rising, the Champions began their long walk towards Zora's domain. Unfortunately, there was no clear path to there from Kakariko Village, so they had to go off-road, with only the unclear Sheikah Slate and Link and Mipha's memory as their guide. The weather appeared to be on their side while they made their way through the wetlands. However, it wasn't until after they left them that it began to rain down on them.

"Well, I can't say this has been one of our more pleasant trips," said Revali as the rain came down on them.

"I certainly can't imagine you Rito liking rain very much," said Urbosa.

"It's not that we dislike it. It's just more difficult to fly through, that's all."

"I can't wait to get there," said Mipha, changing the subject, "but at the same time, I'm also a little scared."

"I'm sure you are," said Revali. "It's the place you grew up but it will seem totally different."

"It won't be that different. I'm sure Father and a good deal of others will still be there."

"Oh right," said Urbosa. "I almost forgot you Zora can live for well over a hundred years."

"That's right. Of course, everyone will have gotten older after all this time. The elders would have surely passed on, the children will have children of their own and their parents becoming grandparents…"

"Wow, easy there, Mipha," Link interrupted. "You're making me feel like an old man."

"Eh, you get used to it," said Daruk.

"Say, hey there! You lot!" came a voice.

They all stopped at the sound of the voice. They had just reached the Zora made bridge but saw no one there.

"Up top! Above you!"

They all looked up to see someone was standing on top of one of the two guard towers at the entrance of the bridge. He jumped and did a summersaulted before landing before them. He was a tall red Zora dressed in a royal garb, not unlike Mipha.

"Pardon the entrance, but you there, you're a Hylian, aren't you? I was hoping perhaps you'd have a moment to talk…"

"Um, yeah sure."

"Fantastic! Oh, pardon me… I am Sidon, the Zora prince!"

This caught Mipha's attention as she made her way to the front of the group.

"Wait…Sidon?"

Sidon began to take a good look at her when realization struck him.

"Mipha?"

Mipha had her hand glow with her healing powers, confirming Sidon's thoughts.

"SISTER!" he cried out, trapping Mipha in a bear hug.

"Sister?" asked Daruk.

"No way. Little Sidon?" asked Link.

"Link! Is that you?! It's so good to see you again!" Sidon cheered as he brought Link into the bear hug to without letting Mipha go.

"Uh, yeah. It's great to…see you to," Link struggled to say, due to being crushed.

" _Ahem_. Care to introduce us?" Revali intervened, getting Sidon to let the two Champions go.

"Everyone, this is my sweet little brother, Sidon. Sidon, these are the other Champions."

"A pleasure to meet you all. But how is this possible? We all thought you all were dead."

"We almost were," said Urbosa.

"Sidon, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Link.

"Oh, right! Link, being one of the Champions, you must have been considered the mightiest warrior among the Hylians in your time, correct?!"

"That's what they called me."

"Aha! Yes! Exquisite! I've been searching for someone like you for a long time. And with the help of Mipha and the other Champions, there's no way things can go wrong! Right now, Zora's Domain is in grave danger!"

"Danger?!" Mipha panicked. "Why?! What's happening?!"

"It's due to the massive rainfall coming from Divine Beast of Water, Vah Ruta!"

"Ruta?" asked Revali. "You mean this rainfall right now? Ruta's causing it?"

"Yes! Please say you will help us! We need your strength, warriors!"

"Don't worry, Sidon. Of course we'll help," said Mipha. "We were actually on our way to Zora's Domain anyway."

"Wonderful! No time to waste! You will all need to go straight along this path to reach the domain since the cliffs are too wet to climb because of the rainfall. Since the rest of you can't swim up rivers like us Zora, the path to the domain may be a bit treacherous. You all will likely have a tough fight in store – there are monsters up ahead that attack with electricity."

"Electricity?" asked Link. "Mipha…"

"Let me guess, you want me to go up ahead with Sidon up the river while the rest of you fight your way through hordes of electricity wielding monsters?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"I'm with Link on this, Mipha," said Urbosa. "Electricity can do an extensive amount of damage to a Zora. Not even you are an exception to this."

"She's right, ya know," said Daruk.

"This might not be the best time to be stubborn," said Revali.

Mipha wanted to protest but could see she was out voted.

"Oh…just make it through alive, alright?"

"It's a bunch of monsters versus the four of us," said Link. "I don't think it's us you should be worried about."

"That's the spirit!" cheered Sidon. "Come sister! The quicker we get to Zora's Domain, the quicker you get to see Father and everyone else! They'll all be overjoyed to see you again!"

Sidon dove into the river, but Mipha chose to give Link a quick hug first.

"Be safe," she said.

"Relax, we'll be fine."

She released him and dove into the water after her brother. Link stood there for a bit, watching her swim off.

"You are one dense guy," said Urbosa.

"Huh? What's that mean?" he asked.

"So dense," said Revali as he and Urbosa started walking.

"What are they talking about?" Link asked Daruk as they followed them.

"Ya got me."

"Do you two seriously not see the obvious feelings Mipha has for Link?" asked Urbosa.

"Feelings?" Link wondered out load.

They didn't get to answer as a bipedal lizard monster climbed up out of the water, spear in hand.

"A Lizalfos?" asked Link. "Yes! That outa help clear my confusion." He charged towards the lizard, Broadsword ready.

"We are not done with this talk," Urbosa said after him.

Sure enough, they came across monsters that indeed wield lightning, but it wasn't anything they couldn't easily handle. They continued to walk and defeat any monster who was foolish enough to challenge them for hours until eventually, when the sun had already long since set, they reached their destination; Zora's Domain. They heard cheering from up ahead and saw that a large crowd had gathered. They were greeted by Sidon who ran up to them as they approached.

"Champions!" he called.

"Hey, Sidon!" called Link.

"We've been waiting for you four! Welcome! Behold the pride of my people, Zora's Domain!"

"It's quite the grand place," said Urbosa.

"Yes, and with an equally grand welcoming for Mipha it seems," said Revali as they saw the crows was a group of people crowding around Mipha with laughs and grins, welcoming her back. The elderly ones were even crying tears of joy. She managed to break away from them when she saw the others.

"Everyone! Come on over! Link, hurry! There are some old friends of yours here who I'm sue will love to see you again!"

Link looked on in confusion as they made their way over. He was greeted by three adult Zora, two brown males and one pale violet female. The lead male looked hard at him.

"Fluffy white clouds! Clear blue…" Link was confused by this till realization slammed into him.

"Clear blue Zora… Bazz?! Rivan?! Gaddison?!"

"It really IS you!" cried Rivan. "The Hylian Champion! Master Link!"

" _Master_ Link?" asked Revali. Link turned to him to clarify.

"Guys, these are Bazz, Rivan, and Gaddison. They called themselves the Big Bad Bazz Brigade. I used to play with them in the river back when they were just kids."

"It's true," said Gaddison. "He was something of a big brother to us."

'Gaddison," said Link, turning his attention towards her. "Look at you. You've gained both beauty and strength."

"It's true," Mipha said with an honest smile.

"Oh, Master Link! Princess Mipha! Stop!" Gaddison cried in embarrassment.

"Oh, Master Link. Princess," Rivan interrupted. He then brought forward a purple female dressed as a guard. "I want you to meet my daughter, Dunma!"

"Daughter?!" gasped Link.

"It's a true honor to meet you, Master Link," Dunma said, giving a slight bow in respect. "Father has talked of you fondly very often."

"Great to meet you, Dunma. Wow, little Rivan with a daughter of his own. Now I really feel like an old man."

"An old man who I am greatly indebted to," said Bazz.

"Indebted to?"

"That's right. Don't forget, you didn't just play with us in the river 100 years ago, you also frequently trained me in the art of the blade. Thanks to that, I made great progress with my sword training, and now I am captain of the Zora's Domain guard! I am forever in your debt, my mentor!"

"Oh, come on, Bazz! You're embarrassing me," Link laughed shyly while scratching the back of his head.

"He-ey!" cried Daruk. "Looky over there!" The Champions diverted their attention to see a large statue a Mipha holding a trident in the middle of the domain.

"Look at that, Mipha," said Urbosa. "They turned you into a living legend."

"Yes, it's quite something, isn't it?" Mipha said shyly.

"Excuse me!" called Sidon. "I really do hate to interrupt the heart felt reunions, but we really should get Mipha and the other Champions to the king now!"

"He's right," said Link. "It was great seeing you guys again, but if what Sidon told us is true, we don't have any time to lose."

"Yes, your right. But Master Link," Baz pulled Link closer to talk to him quietly. "I would advise you refrain from speaking to the elderly."

"Huh?"

"They probably still have ill feelings towards Hylians, even after Princess Mipha returning to us."

Link nodded before they made their way into the throne room. Ounce there, they were beheld to the sight of a giant blue Zora sitting upon his throne. King Dorephan, ruler of the Zora, and father of Mipha and Sidon, the ladder standing to the king's left.

"Father!" Mipha cried out in joy as she ran up before him.

"Mipha, my daughter," said Dorephan as it seemed he was close to tears himself. "I had feared the worst all this time. We had all thought that you and the other Champions fell in the battle against Calamity Ganon 100 years ago. And the Hylian Champion, Link! What joy it is to see you alive as well."

"It's good to see you again to, your majesty," Link said with a smile.

"And the rest of the Champions; Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa. Welcome to Zora's Domain."

"Thank you, King Dorephan," said Urbosa on behalf of them. "Though I must say, we were unaware you were already acquainted with Link."

"Oh yeah," said Link. "He and I have met before lots of times."

"Indeed, we have, my friend," said Dorephan. "Ah… So many memories! My mind is overflowing with nostalgia. As I said, we of Zora's Domain had heard a terrible rumor that you Champions had fallen in combat, but it appears you all managed to survive. Extraordinary!"

"We almost did fall," said Revali. The Champions went on to tell the king of the Zora of how they were saved and taken to the Shrine of Resurrection.

"And so, here we now stand again, Father. One hundred years later."

"I see."

"Well, Father. It seems we owe Princess Zelda and her servants our greatest thanks," said Sidon.

"Indeed, we do, Sidon."

"Father, as happy as I am to see you again, Sidon told us that Zora's Domain is in great danger due to Ruta."

"Oh?! Yes, of course. Champions, I doubt not that you all have endured a great many trials. Still, I must ask you to hear my plea. Now then. Champions…I must inform you all that Zora's Domain is indeed in danger of vanishing because of Divine Beast of Water, Vah Ruta. I shall do you the courtesy of speaking bluntly. We alone cannot stop this beast. Will you lend us your strength?"

"You have but to ask, your highness, and it is yours," said Link.

"What?!" came a voice of disapproval. They turned to the king's right to see a brown aged male Zora. "King Dorephan! My liege! Please do not speak so! To ask a Hylian for help… Why, the very thought of it curls my fins!"

"Muzu, I expect more of you," said Dorephan. "How can you still protest?"

"Muzu!" cried Sidon. "It is rude to speak that way to your king and his guest. Link is here because I invited him, along with the other Champions! With such unprecedented rainfall, we have no choice but to rely on the aid of these trustworthy warriors. Have we not already discussed this and arrived at that very conclusion? They are the key to saving Zora's Domain. I have no doubt in my mind."

"He's right, Muzu," said Mipha. "I have seen their skills in action. They are Champions, through and through."

"Indeed!" said Dorephan. "As things now stand, Zora's Domain… Nay! Perhaps all of Hyrule…is doomed to be swallowed by the sea. This is bigger than all of us, my friend. Beings from all races all across Hyrule alike must put aside our differences and band together."

"Have you forgotten already, my king?! The other races, perhaps, but we cannot trust one of those lowly Hylians!"

"Hey! What did Link ever do ta you?" asked Daruk.

"It's not what they did to me! A hundred years ago, they abused the power of an ancient civilization and turned Hyrule into what it is today! And that is not the least of it!" Muzu tore his gaze from them all and looked down to the ground. "It is their fault that Lady Mipha needed to have been put to a hundred-yearlong sleep…"

"Muzu…" said Mipha. There was a heavy silence before Dorephan spoke again.

"Champions… Divine Beast of Water, Vah Ruta has great power. It has the unique ability to create an endless supply of water. Of late it has been mercilessly spouting water into the air. As a result, this area has been plagued by heavy rains. For us Zora, water and air are as one, so you would not think this would be quite so critical of a problem. Sadly, the rains have filled the eastern reservoir nearly to the point of flooding. If the reservoir bursts, as it soon will, I fear immense damage will befall not only Zora's Domain…but also the area downstream from us. There, Hylian lives are in very grave danger."

Mipha gasped at this.

"That's why Sidon went looking for help from a Hylian," she said.

"That is correct."

Their talking was interrupted by the very loud sound of what must have been an elephant trumpeting.

"Ruta!" gasped Mipha.

"Hmm… Yes…" said the king. "The Divine Beast is crying out once again…"

They could barely see it from where they were all standing, but see it none the less. A giant elephant made from the ancient Sheikah technology a submerged itself up to its ears in the waters of the East Reservoir Lake in Lanaryu Great Spring.

"The Divine Beast of Water, Vah Ruta… The Hylian princess, Zelda, often studied the Divine Beasts. That is, in the time before the Great Calamity. According to her research, the orbs located on Ruta's shoulders…are mechanisms that can control the water it generates. However, they require electricity to work. These orbs are clearly out of control now because there is no electricity coursing through to stop them."

"Mipha's old spearmen teacher, Seggin, who is quite shock resistant for a Zora, hit one with a shock arrow," said Sidon. "Sure enough, it slowed the water a bit. Unfortunately, as an aquatic race, we Zora are terribly vulnerable to the power of electricity. Perhaps because we could not safely strike it with enough electricity at once, the water soon returned to its full force. That is why I went in search of a Hylian who could help us! Champions, I am certain you all have already figured this out, but… We need you to use shock arrows to get those orbs working properly again! We will aid you in any way we can, of course. Please, warriors… I beg of you. Help us stop Ruta's rampage of destruction!"

"You needn't worry, Sidon," said Mipha. "That's actually why we're here." She went on to tell them of their mission.

"Whaaat?!" gasped Dorephan as his daughter finished. "Princess Zelda herself instructed you all to board the Divine Beast and appease it from within? So then…Princess Zelda is still alive?"

"Yes," said Mipha, "in Hyrule Castle. Keeping Calamity Ganon at bay, as she has been doing for the past 100 years."

"I do not believe it… She was alive this whole time, just as you all were! The events of 100 years ago cannot be altered, it is true. But if we can regain control of the Divine Beasts…they may yet prove useful in sealing Calamity Ganon once and for all!"

"I did not know you and the other Champions had such grand ambitions, sister…" said Sidon. "Wondrous! I'd should expect nothing less from my own flesh and blood! Naturally, I shall help too!"

"Thank you, brother. Once Ruta has stopped rampaging, we can easily climb inside it."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Daruk. "Let's get this done!"

"Thank you, Champions," said Dorephan. "Truly. We are in your debt. Our goal is the same. That means our meeting was nothing short of destiny. Now before anything else, Mipha. I believe there is something you made for Link here 100 years ago, correct? I think now would be an excellent time to give it to him."

"WHAAAT?!" gasped Mipha as her face became redder then normal, if that was even possible. "F-F-F-F-Father! I highly doubt n-n-n-now could be called a g-g-g-good time for…"

"Oh, come now. It's been a hundred years. I'd say you've waited long enough! Sidon, if you would be so kind as to go fetch it?"

"Of course, Father!" With that Sidon ran off.

"WAIT! I haven't even told him how I feel about him yet!"

"Oh? Well than, as your father, I'd say it's about time you did."

"Father, you can't just-"

"Mipha?" asked Link. Mipha spun around in panic to see him standing right behind her. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"I should say so," said Urbosa.

"Oh…Um…Well…You see…"

"Here it is!" said Sidon. He then handed Mipha blue torso Zora Armor to his sister. "I believe this is what you've wanted to give Link, yes sister?"

"Hold on," said Revali. "Isn't that Zora Armor?"

"Yes, it is," said Urbosa. "And as I recall, that kind of armor is custom made. Painstakingly crafted by each generation's Zora princess for her future husband."

"…Huh?" Link blinked when the message finally got through that think head of his.

"Oh," Daruk said as his eyes widened in realization.

"King Dorephan!" Muzu cried out. "Surely you do not really intend to give this outsider the Zora armor! As the Gerudo said, countless generations of Zora princess have gifted that armor to the one they have sworn to marry! Princess Mipha made that one there with her own hands! It is far too important to entrust to a shady Hylian!" Muzu directed a dirty gaze towards Link, who was still trying to process all this. "He may be a Champion like her, but Mipha has no such relationship with him. So why should HE receive such an honor? This is just too much, my liege! I do not understand it one bit! Princess, please assist me in helping your father see reason-"

"BE QUIET, MUZU!"

Everyone in the room fell silent, surprised by Mipha's sudden outburst. Muzu, of course, was more surprised than anyone.

"Pr…Princess Mipha?"

"…Link," Mipha finally said. "About what my father said? That I made this armor for you? …Well…it's true." Almost everyone in the room gasped at this while Muzu was taken back. "I'm not sure when it was when I started falling for you, but I do remember the moment I realized it. It was back when you went off to deal with the Lynel of Ploymus Mountain. When I told you about it…you went off to take care of it without another word…and I stubbornly followed you. When we finally found our enemy, I was sure we would meet our end. But then, with fierce gleam in your eyes and a firm hand on the sword that seals the darkness, you defeated our foe. Though I should have been terrified, I could not help but feel safe in your presence… Your kindness and determination to help those in need… Your strength and skill… How you are always there for your friends and allies when they need you the most… I could not help it. My heart is dawn to you…and I cannot tear it away."

"…Mipha…I…"

"Bu-But Lady Mipha!" Muzu tried to protest. "He is but a lowly Hylian!"

"I know, Muzu. You have always disliked Hylians, even before the Great Calamity. That is why I never told you. But that fact remains." Mipha then handed the armor to Link, who took it without a single word. "This armor is for Link, and Link alone."

There was silence in the air after that. No one knew what to say until Dorephan completely changed the subject.

"Now then, Muzu. I tasked you with finding the shock arrows we will need to appease Vah Ruta. Knowing you, I assume you have already figured it out. Tell us, so that the Champions may retrieve them."

Muzu was silent and looked at his king before looking at Link and Mipha.

"Hmph. I never would have imagined you would make that special armor for one such as him, your highness. I do not approve of asking for help from a Hylian, but I suppose it is our only option at this point. I am a proud Zora. That means I must take responsibility for my unwarranted behavior toward you." He walked over to a window and looked up with the Champions in tow. "That tall mountain over yonder… At Ploymus Mountain, and there you will also find Shatterback Point. A terrifying creature you apparently know well has made its home up there. The awful beast shoots volley after volley of shock arrows. Even a single one could be fatal to a Zora."

"The Lynel from back then," said Link.

"Ah yes!" said Sidon. "I to have heard of this creature. He is a man-beast, that one! That beast does indeed wield shock arrows. That is certainly one way to collect them quickly. He is vicious, to be sure. But I am certain the Champions will rise to the challenge. And with that armor Mipha made, Link will be able to swim up waterfalls, just like a Zora."

"And he will need to," said Mipha. "The quickest way to Ploymus Mountain is to ascend the waterfall east of the domain."

"Alright then," said Daruk. "Little guy, you and Mipha are the only ones who can swim up that waterfall, so you two can go and the rest of us will stay here and get ready for the battle with Ruta."

"Huh?!...Uh…ok," Link said nervously, his face becoming almost as red as Mipha's, which was already pretty red.

"Marvelous!" said Sidon. "We'll wait at East Reservoir Lake, right by the Divine Beast. Gather at least 20 shock arrows, and then come join us!"

"Leave it to us," said Mipha.

"Wonderful! Together we shall stop that Divine Beast's onslaught!"

Later on, at the waterfall, Mipha was waiting for Link to get there. It didn't take long for her to hear his approach. She turned and almost jumped a little as she saw him wearing the armor she made specifically for him.

"How do I look?" he asked shyly.

"It…looks very good on your actually," she answered equally shy.

Link cleared his thought before speaking.

"Um, Mipha? There's a lot a wanna talk to you about, but we won't be able to think about it and focus on what's at hand here at the same time. So as much as I wanna talk to about this right now-"

"Oh, yes! Of course!" she quickly interrupted. "I understand and you're right. We'll talk about it at some other time."

"Great! So…you ready?"

"Whenever you are."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Happy 2018, everyone! I do not own The Legend of Zelda._**

Chapter 4: The Battle of Ruta

It took them around three hours of walking and swimming up waterfalls until they reached Shatterback Point. They saw that the stars have already been out for quite some time. When they arrived, they quickly hid behind a large rock to hide from the sight of the Lynel.

"I still say we should take it out," said Link.

"Link, we do not have time. I am sure you could take care of that monster all on your own, but even with the two of us, it would take too long since you are without the sword that seals the darkness. We'll just have to be sneaky and snatch whatever shock arrows we can find around here."

"…Gr. Fine. But as soon as we finish off Ganon, I'm coming back for it."

"Acceptable."

It took them longer then they would have liked, sneaking through the grass and climbing up trees, but they successfully managed to get enough shock arrows. When they had enough, the leaped off the mountain and paraglided down to where the other Champions were already waiting for them with Sidon and Bazz.

"You two took your sweet time," said Revali as they approached.

"Hey! I'd like to see you hick up a mountain and sneak around a viscous beast," said Link.

"Anyhow, glad to see you all are ready to go!" said Sidon.

"Princess," said Bazz. "Your father thought it best to return this to you." He proceeded to hand Mipha a silver trident with blue and pink markings.

"My Lightscale Trident!" she cheered as she took it.

"Yes. A spear of peerless grace you cherished 100 years ago. We thought it best to return it to you."

"Thank you. Truly," she said sincerely.

"Alright, here's the plan," said Daruk. "Sidon and Bazz are gonna give Link and Urbosa a ride on their backs through the water while Revali uses his strength to carry me through the air. Now, Link, Revali can only shoot three arrows at a time so we'll be counting on you to fire the fourth one. And to get there, you're gonna need that Zora armor to swim up that water coming out of Ruta's shoulders." Bazz then handed a Silver Bow over to Link.

"I got it," he said as he took the bow. "I may not be as skilled an archer as Revali, but if it's just one arrow and one target, I can handle it." He then handed 15 of the 20 shock arrows him and Mipha collected to Revali.

"Wonderful! You never cease to amaze, Link!" cheered Sidon. "Now then, let us go and appease that Divine Beast as one! Here we go!"

The Zora's jumped into the water and began swimming towards Ruta with Link and Urbosa riding on the backs of Sidon and Bazz respectively, while Revali carried Daruk through the air by holding onto one of his hands with his feat.

"Sorry for the load, Revali."

"Think nothing of it. I'm probably the only one around who's strong enough to carry you to Ruta."

"You've really improved, Sidon," said Link. "And you to, Bazz."

"Well, we've had a hundred years to practice," Bazz said proudly to his mentor."

"Ha! Yes! We are unstoppable in the water!" declared Sidon.

"And to think, you use to need my help when swimming up a waterfall," Mipha said teasingly.

Just then, the giant mechanical elephant that was the Divine Beast trumpeted and tussled around a bit.

"Ruta is responding to our presence!" said Mipha. "Everyone! Stay back and wait for an opening! It's bound to use its ancient powers to attack us with ice!"

"Those of use who are carrying will keep going at full speed to stay clear!" cried Revali. "Those who are riding, ward off Ruta's attacks!"

Sure enough, Ruta started launching cubes and spiked balls of ice. With their swords, Link used his strength to destroy the ice while Urbosa used her technique. Mipha leaped out of the water as the ice came towards her and shattered it with her trident. Daruk used his strength and hammer to smash any ice that came near him and Revali.

"Now boys!" cried Urbosa. "While we're keeping the ice busy! Move in and shoot those orbs!"

"You heard the lady, Daruk," said Revali. "Hang on!"

He then used his Gale to fly up higher to get a better aim. While he did that, Sidon swam closer to Ruta to allow Link to start swimming up the waterfalls coming from Ruta. Ounce Revali was high enough, he took three shock arrows and shot them at their individual targets, each one striking home. At the same time, as he was in the air after him swim, Link shot his own shock arrow at the final orb, also hitting its mark.

"WOW!" cried Sidon. "That was astounding! A true display of skill!"

"Master Link is as impressive as I remember," said Bazz. "And Master Revali has definitely shown his own impressive skill as well."

After a small wait, the water eventually stopped flowing from Ruta on all shoulders and from its trunk. Said trunk then went limp and fell into the water.

"Everyone, look!" said Daruk. "The water flowing from Ruta has stopped!" Just after he said that, Ruta started to get higher, as if it was beginning to stand on its feet now.

"Ruta is floating higher now!" said Bazz. "You Champions wanted to venture inside it, right?!"

"That's right!" said Urbosa. "And it looks like this is our chance!"

"We'll bring you closer!" said Sidon.

Mipha, Sidon, and Bazz all swam closer to the platform that had opened up for them while Revali descended to it with Daruk.

"Well everyone, here we are," said Mipha. "This is where the real work starts."

"So it seems," said Sidon. "Best of luck, sister. Link, make sure she comes out alive."

"I will. You can count on that."

Mipha climbed up onto the platform where Revali and Daruk where while Link and Urbosa hoped on.

"Show no fear, Mentor," said Bazz.

"Don't worry. We'll see you back at Zora's Domain." The Divine Beast then began to ascend upwards, taking the Champions with it. "Till then."

The Zora's swam back as they watched the Champions ready themselves for what was inside.

"Finish the job, Champions…" said Sidon before he and Bazz swam off.

The Champions saw that there was a platform close to where they where standing. Link walked over to it and activated it with the Sheikah Slate. As he did, a circle on the ground lit up blue. Mipha then looked up as Ruta.

"Ruta… I'm back. I must say…I am so sorry that you had to have waited so long for this day to have arrived. Don't worry. Soon you will be freed of Ganon's control."

Link handed his remaining shock arrows to Revali as they started their way into Ruta. Before they could get in though, they saw some sort of dark substances that spotted Ruta in a few places inside.

"What is that stuff?" asked Daruk.

"It must be some of Ganon's Malice," said Urbosa before Revali shot an arrow at the eye attached to the Malice that was blocking their way. The single arrow alone was enough to destroy the eye and the Malice with it, clearing their path.

"Well it doesn't seem so difficult to get rid of," said the Rito.

As they walked in, they were greeted by what appeared to be a smaller Guardian. It was about to fire at them until Daruk hammered it away, destroying it.

"Guardian Scouts," said Urbosa. "So, they've been turned against us to, huh?" As she spoke, Revali fired another arrow at a Malice Eye in the water.

"If we are to take Ruta back," said Mipha, "we'll need to reactivate the five terminals that control Ruta that are scattered across its interior. And as it just so happens, one of them is in this room. Link, give me the Sheikah Slate."

Link did as he was told and handed it over to her. Ounce she had it, she walked over to a small pool in the corner of the room and dived down. In the pool was one of the terminals, which she used the Sheikah Slate to activate, making it glow blue.

"That's one terminal," she said as she surfaced, "but there are still four remaining."

"Well then, let's not waste any time," said Link as he helped her up.

Mipha then lead them out a door on the opposite side of the one they came in through. They walked across the walkway to another room where they came across another Guardian Scout, this time armed with a sword made from the ancient technology. Mipha charged forward and quickly took care of it. They saw that the next terminal was on watermill wheel that was turning from the water pouring onto it. Daruk used his strength to stop the wheel from turning while Mipha activated the terminal.

"Alright," said Link. "That's two."

Mipha lead them down another walkway where they found the next terminal behind a cage.

"Allow me," said Link. With Daruk taking up too much of the walkway for the job, Link used his strength to lift the bars and allow Mipha to activate the terminal.

"So, was that your way of showing off to Mipha?" Urbosa asked teasingly, getting a snicker out of Daruk and Revali and a blush out of Mipha and Link.

"D-Don't be silly!" Link said. "We have more pressing matters at hand."

"Right," Urbosa said with a sly grin.

"A-Anyway," said Mipha. "Revali, the next terminal is at the end of Ruta's trunk. You'll have to activate it by flying there."

"Leave it to me," said Revali as Mipha handed him the stone slate.

Revali took off towards the end of Ruta's trunk and sure enough, found the fourth terminal. After that was done, he quickly flew back to the others.

"Just one terminal remaining," said Mipha.

"I saw the final terminal on my way here," he said. "It appears to be surrounded by pillars of fire."

"This is where I come in," said Daruk.

Revali carried him up to the final terminal. He activated his Protection to shield himself from the flames as he activated the final terminal. It's activation lead to the deactivation of the flames.

"That should do it," he said they the two returned to the others. He then handed the slate back to Link.

"All the terminals have been activated," said Mipha. "Now we can start the main control unit."

They headed to the room where they first entered and to its right, they found a room with its floor completely covered in water and had the main control unit resting within it.

"This isn't right," said Link.

"What do you mean?" Revali.

"It's too easy."

"He's right," said Urbosa. "We confirmed that we each were in battle with one of Ganon's creations before Princess Zelda saved us, so why haven't we encountered the thing Mipha battled?"

As they thought about this, Link placed the Sheikah Slate to the stone of the main control unit and that's when it happened. Malice immediately began to outpour from the unit, catching them all off guard. It covered the main control unit from them. Blue lights seemed to have gathered together behind them and they turned to see a giant monster form. It had a spear made from the ancient technology for a left hand and hatred etched into every corner and inch of its body.

"Well, there's your answer," said Daruk.

"Please take care, everyone," said Mipha. "This…thing is one of Ganon's creations. I put up as much of a fight as I could, but it almost proved to be my demise 100 years ago… Regardless…this time around, I am not alone."

"Your darn right, you're not," said Link as they prepared their weapons.

"Bring it on!" cried Daruk.

After he said that, the monster through its spear at them. They dodged to two separate directions to avoid it, only to see it vanish and reappear in its owner's hands.

"Careful, everyone!" cried Mipha. "That spear has a long reach."

"Maybe," said Revali, "but my range is far better!"

He then shot a shock arrow at the monster, the electricity seeming to do a lot of damage to it. It turned its attention towards him and thrusted the spear, aiming to skewer the Rito. Luckily, he was able to fly out of the way in time.

"Doesn't seam to be very fast," said Urbosa.

"Then let's use that against it!" said Link.

The two sword wielders charged in on either side of it, using their speed and smaller size to their advantage. They delivered several slashes to it before getting back as it tried to pierce them. It extended its spear to full length and attempted to swing at them, but it was caught by Daruk.

"Alright, everyone!" the Goron called. "Hit it hard and hit it fast!"

Mipha started started by delivering several expertly aimed thrusts before falling back. Link and Urbosa followed up by circling around it, doing several slashes to its body as they did so. They got back to allow Revali to fire another shock arrow at it, doing significant damage to it. Not wanting to be left out, Daruk took advantage of the time it was taking for it to pull itself together and used his hammer to deliver a bone crushing blow to the monster's chest, knocking it back.

"HA! Take that! Ya sorry excuse of a spearman!" laughed Daruk.

"You don't suppose that did it, do you?" asked Link. As if just to spite him, the creature pulled itself back up. " _Sigh_. Of course not."

The monster charged forward and again swung its spear at them. While the others moved back to get out of the way, Link dove in under the spear swing, rolled, and charged forward ounce he got to his feet to start slashing at the monster again. When it tried to skewer him again, he dodged by leaping to the side, delivering another slash as he did, and put some space between it and him. While it was distracted by this, Revali used this as an opportunity to fire another shock arrow at the creature, causing it to wail in pain.

"You're crazy, you know that?!" asked Daruk with a big smile.

"I've been told so."

Their attention was snatched from their short conversation by the monster's cry. Its hand began to glow blue with cold as it raised it above its head.

"That can't be good," said Urbosa.

They felt the water climb up their legs and looked down to see the water level was rising. It wasn't long before it was up to their necks. While Mipha was fine herself by this, the other Champions had to swim to the four platforms that were flouting to get on solid ground.

"Nope. Definitely not good."

"Careful, everyone," said Mipha as she swam through the now flooded room, "not much room to operate."

"For you all maybe," said Revali as he was in the air, "but not for me!"

The Rito fired another shock arrow at the monster, this time it stuck it in the head, causing it to scream in pain this time. This caught Link's attention but he couldn't think about it for long as the creature made its next move. Its hand began to glow from coldness before cubes of ice appeared in from of it. Link, Urbosa, and Daruk used their equipment to break the ice that came at them while Mipha and Revali dodged and avoided them. It wasn't long before a crazy and dangerous idea came into Link's head.

"Everyone! I've got an idea! Mipha! When I tell you to, swim over here and get on! You need to get out of the water!"

"What?!"

"Trust me!"

"Ok, but I hope you know what you're doing!"

" _So do I_ ," he mumbled to himself. "Revali, I'll be counting on you to catch me!"

"What? Catch you?"

"Hey! Ugly! Overhear!" he said in an attempt to get the monster's attention.

It turned towards him with what might have been a glare and attempted to skewer him. Instead of jumping out of the way to the side though, he leaped up and landed on the spear. The eyes of the others widened to the size of dinner plates as he began to run up the monster's arm.

"That's your que, Mipha!" he said as he ran.

"What in the name of the goddess are you doing?!" gasped Mipha as she swam to the landing Link was on and climbed out of the water.

Ounce he reached the top, he plunged his sword into the base of the monster's neck. The monster screamed and attempted to grab him but Link jumped off before it could, leaving his sword where he left it.

"Now, Urbosa!" Link said as Revali swooped in and caught him before he could fall into the water. "Unleash your Fury on that sword!"

Urbosa realized Link's plan and smiled.

"I hear your plan, AND I LOVE IT!"

She put her shield away and raised her left hand above her head as if she was about to snap her fingers. Ounce she snapped them, lightning came down within the room, but instead of spreading out, it was attracted to the sword Link left in the monster's flesh. The sword directed the lightning into the creature's body, which caused it to suffer damage and pain unlike anything it had ever experienced before.

"Little guy, you are one unbelievably crazy reckless genius!" cheered Daruk.

"Thank you."

As the lightning stopped, the monster fell limb and dropped into the water. It was only a few minutes before it stated its attempt to get back up, which it appeared to be having quite a bit of trouble pulling off.

"It's still able to move even after that?" gasped Revali as he and Link landed.

While the others stood there, Mipha swam over right up to the front of the monster. She and it looked right into each other's eyes in silence, as if they were trying to read to the other's mind. Mipha then finished it by plunging her spear deep into the monster's face. It screamed in pain in response. She took her spear out and retreated back as the monster wriggled around in pain. Its screams continued until its body exploded into nothingness. The Champions all took this as an opportunity to catch their breath as the water level and the platforms descended back to their previous level.

"Link," said Mipha, getting his attention, "Ruta is my Divine Beast. If I may?"

Link understood what she was saying and nodded as he handed the Sheikah Slate over to her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you."

Mipha then proceeded to the main control unit and silently placed the stone slate upon the pedestal. As she did, it and anything on Ruta that was glowing red began to glow blue, showing that they succeeded in what they came here to do.

The Divine Beast of Water, Vah Ruta was theirs again.

There was a short silence before Link and Daruk started laughing.

"We did it!" cheered Link. "That's one down!"

"That's how ya do it!" Daruk cheered.

Urbosa and Revali were happy of their victory as well, but instead decided to express it with smiles on their faces.

"Everyone," Mipha said, getting their attention. She looked at them all with a truly grateful smile on her face. "Thank you. All of you. Truly. Because of all of you helping me, Ruta is now free. And Link, it is thanks to this freedom that I am now allowed to help you in your battle against Ganon once again."

"And I couldn't be more gratefully for it, Mipha," Link responded with a smile.

"So many times, on this journey so far, I was so close to giving up hope because of what happened here, in this very room, 100 years ago. But now, I feel as though with the five of us together, there isn't a force in existence that can stop us. I promise you all, I will help in any way I can to help free your Divine Beasts as you have help me free mine."

"You truly are a soul of pure kindness, Mipha," Urbosa said.

"Of course there isn't a force in existence that can stop us," said Revali. "What, with someone like me on this team after all."

"Don't you worry, Mipha," said Daruk. "Like Link said, we need each other now, and we're always gonna have each other's backs."

"And because of that," said Link, "I know that Ganon won't stand a chance."

"Yes," said Mipha. "We'll annihilate Ganon together. And speaking of which, I had best get Ruta into position before we leave. You all had best hold onto something."

Link was confused until all the windows and doors on Ruta leading to outside where sealed shut.

Outside, with a clear blue sky, the Zora's where busy cheering after they saw the red on the Divine Beast turn blue. This showed them that the Champions were successful in taking back control of Ruta. They all stopped cheering as they heard Ruta trumpet loudly. They watched as the giant mechanical elephant began to sink beneath the water. They could see it as it swam its way out of the lake and through the channels of large rivers. They didn't see it again until perched itself on top of a mountain that was just big enough to support it perfectly. It trumpeted out again and reeled back, delivering a loud, large _stomp_ to the ground with its large feet. They looked on as it just stood there, staring at Hyrule Castle. It then lifted it trunk up as its tusks stuck out stuck themselves out. A red light began to glow between them before what looked like a red targeting beam into Hyrule Castle…and with that, Calamity Ganon.

The sealed passageways on Ruta opened, which allowed Mipha to walk out and stand upon Ruta's right ear.

"Ruta, this is how we can be useful to Link," she said to the beast. "And the other Champions, of course. Our job will be to help Link as he fights Ganon inside the castle…however we can. Using your ability to drain Ganon of his power is key to our success. This is it. This will be our last chance…and everyone's last hope. If we seal him away, then we can restore peace to Hyrule." She kneeled and swiped her hand over Ruta's surface. "And both your duty and mine will be fulfilled."

She then stood up and rejoined the other Champions as they made their way back to Zora's Domain.

"Um, hey, Mipha?" the Hylian Champion asked shyly as he used his figure to scratch his face.

"Yes, Link?" she asked as they walked behind the others.

"I…never really thanked you."

"Thanked me? For what?" She then gasped in surprise as Link took her hand in his as they walked.

"You know… For this armor you made me." Link was now blushing like crazy, and so was Mipha, but she didn't think she could be any happier than she was at that moment.

"Oh…Uh…Don't mention it."

All the Zora were now gathered before the king as he addressed their saviors who stood before him.

"Champions! You all did well to survive your trial! I have been awaiting your return! The violent downpour has disappeared, as has the threat to Zora's Domain! It is all little more than a bad dream now. Thanks to your efforts, there is no longer any danger of a great flood laying waste to Hyrule! You appeased the Divine Beast of Water, Vah Ruta and thusly saved Zora's Domain! We are all truly grateful! What you did for us is more than we could have ever expected of you. Champions, all of the Zora thank you from the depths of our hearts for your heroic and selfless work! And Mipha…you have made your people, and your family, very, very proud."

"Thank you, Father," Mipha said. "But still, there is the fact that I made you and everyone else worry for so long. I am truly sorry for that. And I just want you to know that I have always followed my heart."

"That you have…and that's all I could ever ask of you." Mipha smiled warmly to her father at this.

"And Link…" said Muzu. "I must sincerely apologize for my harsh treatment of you. That whole time, you were think of the well-being of not only Hyrule's but also of that of your friends and allies. All of the members of our council humbly fold our fins back in gratitude, along with the rest of our people. Perhaps the older generation of Zora, myself included, misunderstood Hylians after all. It would seem so. That said, I would be overjoyed if you could find it in your hear to forgive me. In not now, then perhaps one day."

"You don't have to ask for what you already have, Muzu," Link said with a friendly smile, which Muzu returned. Their attention was obtained by King Dorephan as he laughed.

"Looking at you and your actions, Link, it is clear to see why Mipha fell for you! I can think of no other man who is more qualified to marry my daughter then you!"

"Oh boy," said Revali, "not this again."

"Actually, Father," said Mipha, "it's funny you should mention that."

Everyone turned their attention to them as the Zora and Hylian Champions took hold of each other's hands.

"On the way back here…from Ruta…Link and I talked…and he has told me…that he will accept both the Zora Armor…and the meaning behind it."

There was a bit of a shocked silence before practically everybody there screamed and cheered in joy and excitement.

"I heard it, but I still don't believe it," said Revali.

"Maybe," said Urbosa, "but I like it."

"Alright, little guy!" cheered Daruk as he took Link in for a big bear hug.

"Congratulations, sister!" cheered Sidon as he did the same to Mipha.

"This is truly a wonderful announcement, Mipha!" Dorephan said with joy. "I cannot begin to tell you how much I approve!"

"Thank you, Father. If you would have it, we will like to hold the wedding after we have destroyed Ganon."

"If that were the case, I'll have that much more motivation to defeat him," said Link, half joking and half serious.

"Of course," said Muzu, "but while I will agree that this is a joyous occasion, my I say that there may be those who will not take kindly to a Hylian marrying the crowned princess of the Zora."

"That's alright, Muzu," said Mipha. "After all that has happened, I believe Sidon would make a much more appropriate heir to the throne. After all, he was there for Zora's Domain and its people after the Great Calamity while I was asleep. And, of course, there is no denying who he and Bazz were invaluable in our fight to appease Ruta."

"She speaks the truth, you two," said Dorephan. "Bazz, you have served your duty and you people well. For your work, I hereby promote you to member of the council as head of Zora military!"

Bazz was taken back before bowing in gratitude.

"Thank you, your majesty! I promise, I will not let you down!"

"Goodness, that boy knows how to make a guy proud," Link said with pride as he smiled at his student, getting a small giggle from Mipha.

"And Sidon…all the Zora have you to thank to. As your father, I am proud of you for fighting the Divine Beast alongside your sister and her comrades. You have grown much recently. Your sister is right. I know you will make a worth heir when your time comes."

"Father… I… Thank you!"

"The heavy rains have stopped, and the Divine Beast is our ally once again! How glorious! Truly splendid! Wah ha ha ha!"

"It's not so bad for us Champions to, if I might say," said Daruk.

"Truly," said Urbosa. "We've woken up from a hundred-yearlong slumber, saved Zora's Domain, taken back control over Divine Beast of Water, Vah Ruta from Ganon's control, Link and Mipha are now engaged, and we've only been awake for five days."

"Indeed," said Revali. "Not a bad week."

"Goron City is the next closest one," said Link. "So, we'll rest up and spend the night here and make our way there first thing tomorrow morning."

"Of course," said Dorephan. "But today, we celebrate both the return of the Champions and my daughter's engagement!"

All of the Zora cheered as they all celebrated what had happened. Truly, it was not a bad week at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I've been thinking of a skill to give to Link to go with the other Champions, but I'm afraid it might be no good because it'll be too much like something from a certain anime/manga. Please leave a review as a vote saying if I should go with it or not. As usual, I do not own The Legend of Zelda._**

Chapter 5: The Volcanic City

After the party, everyone in Zora's Domain quickly fell right to sleep. Especially the Champions, who had gone for more than 24 hours without sleep. The very next morning, all the Zora's were gathered to give the Champions a proper farewell.

"All of Zora's Domain wishes you luck on your journey, Champions," said Muzu. "Understand that here you are always welcome."

"Thank you, Muzu," said Urbosa as she shook his hand.

"See you around you three," Link said to the Big Bad Bazz Brigade. He was once again wearing his Champions attire and had his Zora Armor packed away. "And thanks for the Zora Sword."

"Don't mention it," said Bazz. "You seem to go through quite a bit of swords, don't you?" Link flinched a bit at this.

"It can't be helped," said Daruk. "Link here just has too much strength and power for any sword. There's only been one sword he's ever wielded that hasn't broken."

"Yes, about that," said Sidon, "Father's been meaning to ask, Link. He's wondering why you do not have your trusty blade…the sword that seals the darkness."

"Ah yes," said Urbosa. "That is a legendary blade that only Link, the Hylian Champion, can wield."

"The only sword Link can wield without braking and the only person in all of Hyrule that can wield that sword," said Mipha. "It sounds almost poetic actually."

"That's right," Link answered. "It wasn't there in the Shrine of Resurrection with us. I'm honestly not sure where it is right now."

"Well it is no doubt resting somewhere in Hyrule even now," said Sidon, "waiting for its master to return."

"Well, we're off, Sidon," said Mipha.

"Fare well, sister. Remain true to your groom."

"I will."

"Brother, take care of Mipha for me."

"You got it," Link said as he and Sidon shook hands.

With that, the Champions were on their way to Daruk's hometown, Goron City.

"You must be excited, Daruk," said Urbosa. "You're heading home. Granted, you've been asleep for the past hundred years, but still…"

"It's all good. But y'know, I can't help but wonder how the Gorons faired after the Great Calamity. I sure hope everyone back home's still going strong after everything that's happened."

"Hey, if my thoughts of you being the embodiment of everything a Goron should be are any indication, I don't think you have anything to worry about, big guy," said Link.

"Aw, I love ya to, little guy."

"You two sure seem to get along well," said Revali.

"Darn right! It's been that way ever since Link here was a kid. He and I got along so well, I eventually started seeing him as an honorary brother!"

"Aw, that is so sweet," said Mipha.

"I guess this little group of ours is kinda starting to look something like a family," said Link.

They conversation would have kept going had Urbosa hadn't stopped walking. She did so not long after a woman with a pack on her back walked past them.

"Urbosa? What is it?" asked Link.

"Halt. And face me," Urbosa said as she gripped her sword.

The woman they passed stopped and looked back.

"I should've know the Yiga Clan would still be around after the Great Calamity."

"Yiga Clan?" asked Mipha in confusion.

"Those guys again?!" asked Link.

"Unlike you traitors, I prefer to fight our enemies head on. Stay out of this one, guys. This one's all mine."

The Champions looked in worry before Link backed them up away from the battle. Urbosa then turned around and drew her sword.

"Do your worst."

The woman just stood there for a moment before turning around. She exploded in a puff of smoke and ran out of it in an entirely different outfit. She was in a red skinned black armored outfit with her entire face covered by a mask with the symbol of the Sheikah Tribe on it in red and upside down. Her weapon was sickle that looked like was meant for delivering fatal wounds in a rapid fashion.

She ran towards Urbosa and attacked with a downward strike, but was blocked by Urbosa's sword. She pushed the Yiga back and spun around like an elegant dancer and began trading sword strikes with her as she reached for her shield. The Yiga attempted to deliver another strike to Urbosa but instead of her sword she blocked with her shield at just the right moment to blow her back with it. While the Yiga was off balanced, Urbosa used this as an opportunity to drive the but of her sword into her gut. The Yiga dropped to the ground in pain, clenching her stomach in pain. Urbosa stood in victory and stared down at her beaten opponent.

"You may keep your life, but only so that you may deliver a message I have for your leaders. Tell them that the Champions have returned, and ounce the time of the Yiga Clan has come, there won't be a single place in all of Hyrule where you're safe from us. Now go."

The Yiga looked up at Urbosa before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Who was that?" asked Daruk.

"Wait, you guys haven't heard of the Yiga Clan?" asked Link.

"No, we have not," said Revali. "Care to elaborate for us?"

Urbosa put away her equipment before turning to them.

"Those of the Sheikah tribe have long been heralded as a people of great wisdom," she said. "Their technology become the key to sealing Ganon away during the Great Calamity, some ten thousand years ago. At one point, their technology was praised as the power of the gods…but eventually the people turned on it. Turned on them. The Sheikah tribe's creations came to be viewed as a threat to the kingdom. They became outcasts, forced into exile. Some, like the ones in Kakariko Village, chose to cast off their technological advances and strove to live normal lives. Others fostered a hatred towards the kingdom that shunned them. These sad souls swore their allegiance to Ganon. They now call themselves the Yiga Clan, and their sole mission is to eliminate all who stand against their dark master. In this case…us."

"Goodness," said Mipha.

"If that's the case," said Revali, "then are you sure it was a good idea to let her go? The whole Yiga clan will surely be after us now."

"First of all, they would've come after us eventually when word of our being back gets out enough. Secondly, I want them to know that we're back. Besides, I just easily defeated one of their foot soldiers with a sword and shield that aren't my usual style of choice, and I was still holding back. I don't think we'll have much to worry about."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that it's not just monsters we have to deal with anymore," said Link.

"Well then, let's quit yappin' and gat back to walkin'," said Daruk.

They took Daruk's advice and walked on ahead. They kept walking till they eventually came across another horse ranch where they stopped to pick up some things they would need. Everyone but Daruk ended up stocking up on fireproof elixirs while Revali also made sure to buy a bundle of ice arrows. They continued their walk till the eventually reached what was known as Maw of Death Mountain at near noon. The water around the path they were on seemed to be steaming.

"Ah, it's so good to be home," said Daruk in relief. "The old rollin' grounds sure are a sight for sore eyes." He then turned to the other Champions. "I don't see why you needed that elixir stuff, Urbosa. Don't you Gerudo live in the desert?"

"Daruk, there's the kind of heat you find in the desert, and then there's the kind of heat you find at a volcano."

"You sure you're okay, Mipha?" Link asked in worry.

"Yes, Link, I'll be fine. There's no reason to worry."

They soon came across Eldin Tower, where Link got a map of the area on the Sheikah Slate.

"Alright, according to this, it won't be long before we start seeing lava."

"You don't need to tell us that," said Revali. "I feel like I'm in the desert already."

It didn't even take half an hour's worth of walking for them to start seeing pools of lava on the sides of the path they were on. That was when the very air around them began to feel is if it was burning. They quickly drank the elixirs before it became too much for them to handle. It was still hot, but at least they didn't feel like their insides were burning anymore. After another hour or two of walking, they eventually reached the Southern Mine, where they found Gorons wearing hardhats and hacking away at rock with pickaxes.

" _Inhale_ Ah! The sweet smell of mining in the evening!" said Daruk aloud, getting the attentions of the Gorons there. "Alright then! Who's in charge here?!"

There was a short silence before a dark skinned Goron walked up.

"That would be me. I'm Dorill, head of the Goron Group Mining Company! We're diggin' this site out under direct orders from the Boss of Goron City."

"Alright, and where might we find this guy?"

"Huh? In Goron City, of course. Who are you anyway? I don't think I've seen your face around here before."

"Well of course ya haven't. I've been asleep for a hundred years after all."

"Huh?"

"Hold on," said random Goron miner. "Doesn't he kinda look like the statue of Lord Daruk?"

"Hey, now that you mention it…" another added.

"But he couldn't be…"

The workers continued to talk among themselves like the one they were talking about couldn't hear them. They stopped talking when Daruk put up his Protection.

"That's…Daruk's Protection!"

"The skill that was wielded only by Lord Daruk!"

"How did he…?!"

"If ya would, we'd appreciate it if you'd take us to the new boss of the Gorons. It's time he and the rest of Hyrule knew that the Champions are back."

Dorill stared at Daruk in complete shock and silence with his jaw hanging open for a little while before he spoke again.

"Follow me," was all he could say.

The other Gorons went to work while Dorill lead the Champions up the mountain. The sun was beginning to set when they heard a loud crash and felt the ground beneath them shake.

"What the?" asked Daruk. The Champions and Dorill looked up to see volcanic rocks falling from they sky heading right towards them.

"INCOMING!" yelled Link as they all ran for cover. They found shelter under a rock ledge and waited there for the coast to clear before they got out.

"That was strange," said Daruk. "A hundred years ago, Death Mountain was quiet for decades."

"Oh, you talkin' about what just happened?" asked Dorill. "Well now-a-days, it's not the first time its happened. You can thank Rudania for that."

"Rudania?" asked Mipha.

"Yeah. Just look up at Death Mountain and you'll see it. It's comin' around now."

The Champions looked up and sure enough saw Daruk's Divine Beast of Fire, Vah Rudania. It was a giant lizard, its feet on fire and its hammer tipped tail swinging behind it, crawling along the surface that surrounded the top of the volcano that was Death Mountain. It gave out a croaking roar before continuing its constant course.

"That's right," said Daruk. "I almost forgot. Rudania can make Death Mountain erupt just by slammin' its tail on it."

"Then let's not waist any time and see this new Goron boss before it makes a big one," said Urbosa.

They continued their walk until they finally reached their destination. The place of Daruk's birth, Goron City. They walked through the city, getting the attention of everyone who saw them until Dorill took them to an old but tough looking Goron with an eyepatch over his right eye who they could only assume was the boss. He appeared to be in the middle of complaining out loud to no one.

"Drat! That blasted Rudania!" he yelled.

"Wow now," said Daruk. "What's been happenin' while I've been sleepin'?"

"What's been happenin'?! I'll tell ya what's been happenin'! With Rudania runnin' wild recently, Death Mountain's eruptions have gotten real bad. Do ya see Rudania stompin' around up there on the mountain? They say that 100 years ago, it actually used to protect our people from harm…but that was then, and this is now! Now all it does is mess up our mining operations! We're all suffering because it's stoppin' us from doin' business! I can't tell ya how many times we've used the cannon to chase off that fiend. But it always comes back! _Arrrgh_ …" The old Goron probably would've complained more but a sound that came from his back stopped him. "Youch… Owwwowow…"

"That didn't sound good," said Revali.

"Are you ok?" asked Link.

"Hmph, it's just some back pain… Wait. Dorill, who are these guys? And why does this guy look like Daruk?"

"Well…Boss…believe it or not…I think this is Lord Daruk himself."

"Huh? Get real. Lord Daruk died a hundred years ago along with the other Champions. Just cause this guy looks like him doesn't mean he-"

Daruk cut him off by activating his Protection, which stopped the old Goron from talking.

"…What the…?"

"Ya might wanna take a seat, brother," said Daruk. "It's a bit of a story."

Many Gorons gathered around as the Champions told them what happened to them.

"So let me see if I've got this straight," said the boss. "You guys didn't die in the battle against Calamity Ganon a hundred years ago, but your injuries were so bad that you would've died if the princess didn't save you all and have you all taken to this Shrine of Resurrection place. And now, after a hundred years, you all have finally woken up?"

"…Yeah, that sounds about right," said Link.

"And how are we supposed to believe that?"

Daruk ounce again put his protection while Mipha activated her healing Grace. Revali made a show with his Gale and Urbosa just had to snap her fingers at let loos the lightning of her Fury. All the Gorons stared in silence and amazement.

"I…don't believe it…" the boss started.

"Those were the skills used by the Champions…"

"They look too similar for them to be decedents," a Goron citizen started.

"Yeah, they all look just like the ones in the old photos."

"It's really them."

"The Champions!"

"They're really back!"

It started out quietly but only took a minute for it to break out into ear splitting cheers.

"That's right!" said Daruk. "The Champions are back and we're ready to pick up where we left off!"

"I'd thought I'd have to die before getting the honor of meeting you," said the boss as he shook Daruk's hand. "My name's Bludo. I'm the great Goron Boss who's fearsome enough to silence a crying child! Or to make a silenced child cry, either way. I was plannin' to drive off Rudania like I always do, but then this blasted pain in my back flared up outta nowhere… That blasted Yunobo… When will he return? He's really missin' this."

"Yunobo?" asked Mipha.

"Yeah. He's a young Goron who helps me drive off Rudania. And get this, he's actually a descendant of you, Lord Daruk."

This caught the full attention of the Champions.

"My descendant?"

"That's right. That's why that slacker can even use Daruk's Protection! He uses it to protect himself when we fire him out of the cannon at Rudania."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Link. "Did you just say you fire him out of a cannon? Like a cannon ball?"

"That right. That's the only way we can chase that blasted beast away. We have no choice because normal cannonballs are no good against him."

"Ya don't say," said Daruk. "Well where is he now? I'd really like to meet him."

Bludo pointed to his right.

"He went to grab some painkillers for my back from the Abandoned North Mine, but he hasn't come back yet…"

"Then I'm goin' after him!" Daruk took off him hammer and grabbed a classic Goron Stone Smasher before rolling off.

"Wait, Daruk!" called Link.

"No brother left behind!" he called as he kept on rolling.

"Now you know what you put me through," said Mipha.

"Wow… That must get really annoying."

"You get used to it."

"Come on. Let's go after him," said Urbosa. The Champions could hear Bludo groan in pain from his back as they went after Daruk.

They kept on going till they found a Goron passing through.

"You there," said Daruk. "Do ya know where we can find Yunobo?"

"Bludo's back is flaring up and Yunobo hasn't come back with the painkillers yet," said Link.

"Huh?! Really?! Now that ya mention it, I saw Yunobo go to the vault to get some painkillers, but I don't think I saw him come back."

"That's all I needed to hear," said Daruk before he went off. They didn't have to travel far until they came across what looked like an oddly shaped cannon.

"What is this?" asked Mipha.

"This must be the cannon Bludo uses to fire Yunobo like a cannon ball," said Link.

"I think we could use a cannon right about now," said Daruk. The others followed his gaze to the vault, only to see it blocked off by what appeared to be a land slide. "Looks like the vault is blocked off, and with Yunobo in it if I'm not mistaken."

"Great, now what do we do?" asked Revali. "If I had some bomb arrows, we could just blast our way through."

"Why waste bomb arrows?" said Daruk with a sly smile on his face. "Bludo said he used these hear cannons to blast Yunobo, right? And he's able to do that because of my Protection."

"Wait," said Mipha. "Daruk, you're not seriously suggesting…"

"Oh yeah." No one tried to stop him as he curled up into a ball while using his Protection and jumped into the cannon. "Blast away!"

"And thus, a dream from childhood comes true," Link said quietly.

He walked over to the canon's lever and found a step pedal that was big enough for a Goron's foot. He pulled the lever to see to moved the cannon from side to side. Ounce it was in position, he stomped down on the pedal which, as they were told, fired Daruk out like a cannonball. The impact he caused completely blew all the stone away.

"Daruk!" called Mipha. "Are you okay?"

The Goron pulled himself out of the rubble.

"Couldn't be better!"

They all turned to inside the cave to see a very young Goron pacing back and forth in worry. He had some white hair on his head like Daruk, only not as much. He also had a garb on his back with the Goron symbol on it that was the same blue as theirs.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…" he said. "What am I gonna do?" He slowly turned around to see them and immediately started freaking out and running around in panic. "Monsters! They're here! They found me! Help!" He kept this up until he got a better look at them. Meanwhile, the Champions were staring at him in complete and under surprise.

"Wow," said Link. "He is not what I was expecting."

"he does seem a little…less brave," said Mipha.

"Wait, did you guys just break through that crag to rescue me? Wow! Thanks! But what brought you all the way out here to begin with?"

"We've been looking for you, Yunobo," said Urbosa. "That is you, right?"

"Oh, yeah! That's me! Did Boss ask you all to come find me? Phew, thank goodness. In any case, I sure am glad you all saved me! I came to get some painkillers for Boss, but a magma bomb caused a rock slide, sealing the entrance. By the way… How did you break those rocks at the entrance?"

"Oh, that? We used a cannon," Daruk said as if it was no big deal at all.

"Huh? You used Boss's cannon?! That thing is so difficult to use. I thought only Boss could handle it! Oops, which reminds me, this isn't the time to chat… I need to deliver these painkillers as soon as possible! Sorry, I've gotta run!"

"We'll come with you," said Daruk. "We're actually on our way back to Goron City to."

"Thanks, brother." Yunobo rolled on ahead as the looked on at him.

"So, Daruk, what do you think of your descendent?" asked Revali. "Not all that you'd hope he'd be?"

"…Honestly…he actually kinda reminds of myself as a kid."

The Champions looked at their Goron comrade in slight surprise as he rolled on ahead.

It was getting dark as they arrived back in Goron City.

"Hey, Boss," said Yunobo. "Sorry for the wait, but here are those painkillers you needed."

"Bout time," said Bludo. "Thanks, kid. And I see you've met with Lord Daruk."

"Huh?"

Bludo quickly caught up to speed and then turned to the Champions.

"And here they are now. Yunobo, meet the Champions. One of them being your very own ancestor, the great Lord Daruk!" Daruk activated his Protection to prove it, which caused Yunobo's eyes to nearly pop out of his head.

"OH WOW, OH WOW, OH WOW! It's really you! Lord Daruk! Oh wait. I've acted like a total coward in front of you this whole time! Oh man, oh man oh, man…"

"Ah, relax Yunobo. Ya just need a little tweakin', that's all."

"You know you're a failure when your own ancestor says so."

"Now come on, you're not a failure."

"According to Daruk here," said Mipha, "you actually remind him of himself when he was younger."

"Huh?! Really?!"

"Sure," said Daruk. "I wasn't always the almighty Daruk after all. Even Champions have their own problems."

"He's scared of dogs," said Link, which caught everyone's attention.

"…Huh…?" asked Yunobo.

"It's true."

"Yeah, it is," said Daruk. "But being from my bloodline, you should know. Thing is, as a kid, dogs always chased me. I still panic when I see one o' those critters."

"I would have never imagined it," said Urbosa. "The Great Daruk with such a weakness."

"Yeah, I started out as a kid that got chased by dogs and laughed at by the other Gorons because of it, but look at me now! The mightiest Goron warrior alive!"

"And you think I could be like that to?!" Yunobo asked in excitement.

"Ya can with my help! And your first lesson will come from helpin' us with a little somethin'."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure! Anything!"

"Here's the thing, we Champions came here to board Rudania and take back control of it."

"What?! Really?!"

"Yup, and from what I hear, ya help Bludo out in drivin' back Rudania all the time with those special cannons. So, here's my plan," Daruk through his arm around Yunobo's shoulders and pointed up towards Rudania, "the other Champions are gonna shoot you and me outta those cannons Bludo uses to weaken Rudania. Ounce it's weakened enough, we Champions will us it as an opportunity to board Rudania, get inside that things guts, and take it back from Ganon's control so that we can get our century-old Ganon beat-down plan back up and rollin'!"

"Wow! Your ancestor, Lord Daruk, askin' for your help in takin' back control of Rudania, Yunobo," said Bludo. "Don't think it can get much better than that."

"Workin' together with Lord Daruk and the other Champions," said Yunobo in disbelief. "This is officially the greatest day of my life!"

"Is he really that excited about being used as a living cannonball?" Revali asked the other Champions while the Gorons were being Gorons.

"I think he's more focused on helping out Daruk," said Urbosa.

"You better not take too much pleasure in this, Link," Mipha warned her groom who chuckled nervously.

"Alright then!" said Daruk. "We've had a long day, so we'll put this plan of ours into effect first think tomorrow morning! So, everyone, get some sleep! That means you, Yunobo. Just you wait, I'll make a Goron warrior out of you yet!"

"Yes sir!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry this chapter's coming in so late. College started for me last week, so I'm only gonna be able to put up maybe one chapter a week. Also, I've been getting reviews saying that Link's already got himself a skill, and while some do have good points I can't really say I agree with them. Mipha's Grace, Daruk's Protection, Urbosa's Fury, and Revali's Gale all seem to fall under the category of magic. The Flurry Rush is more of a technique then magic and the Master Sword Blast is more exclusive to the weapon and not something Link can do without it. And I do not own The Legend of Zelda._**

Chapter 6: The Battle of Rudania

Early the next morning, the Champions with Yunobo where up and began their climb up the volcanic mountain. Before they left though, Bludo returned to Daruk the weapon he used 100 years ago. The Boulder Breaker, which seemed to be something of a between a long two-handed sword and a hammer, but with Daruk's strength, he could easily wield the immensely heavy weapon with only one hand. They walked until they reached the first cannon which was right in front of a large river of lava. It also appeared to have gained two new Moblin guards. Before Yunobo could start freaking out, Revali pulled out two ice arrows and launched them both simultaneously, both hitting their mark. Link and Urbosa charged forward with their swords drawn and, with the help of the immense heat, smashed the ice statues with one hit each.

"…So cool…" Yunobo muttered in amazement.

"So, how do we get across?" asked Link.

"Well, looks like good ol' Boss raised the Bridge of Eldin to make sure that mean Divine Beast couldn't get over here," said Yunobo. "In order to get to where Rudania is, we'll have to find a way to get the bridge back down."

"And looky here," said Daruk. "One of those special cannons right here when we need it." He turned on his Protection and curled up into a ball as he jumped into the cannon. "Blast away!"

Link worked the lever to properly aimed the cannon and blasted Daruk at the bridge. It gave off the sound of a gong on impact and teetered before falling over, giving them a way across. Daruk landed before, standing proudly.

"Haha! Ya see that, Yunobo?! When comrades put their heads together, anything is possible!"

"Wow, Lord Daruk! Your power… Daruk's Protection… It really is somethin' else, isn't it?"

"Ya better believe it is!" Daruk laughed.

As soon as they crossed the bridge, Rudania let out a croaking roar. It was clear the giant mechanical lizard had noticed their approach. The four doors on the back of its shoulders opened and little flying Guardians with helicopter blades hovered over their path with red search lights coming down.

"Sentries," said Link. "Well that's gonna be a nuisance."

"Oh man," said Yunobo. "If one finds you, Rudania will go nuts, which will cause Death Mountain to erupt. I…always get spotted, and then magma bombs come raining down one after another."

"Don't worry about it," said Daruk. "We'll just swat those magma bombs away and force our way up!"

"Daruk, I'm pretty sure you're the only one here with that kind of strength," said Urbosa.

"Oh yeah, good point."

"Alright, Yunobo," said Link. "Leave this to me and the others. I'll whistle to let you know when you should stop and when you can move forward."

"Good thinking, little guy!"

"Yeah." _Even though it's kina like calling a horse,_ Yunobo thought.

"Alright," said Revali. "We've got a plan so let's not dillydally any longer."

With that said, the Champions and Yunobo were on their way. The first Sentry they came across, they took up shelter beneath a rock slag and waited for it to pass them by. Ounce it was gone, they moved forward. The next Sentry they came across, Link whistled and Yunobo stood in up like a soldier and stayed where he was. Revali flew up and pushed two boulders, one after another, onto the corrupted Guardian, destroying it. He wasn't strong like Link or Daruk, but he was still pretty strong for a Rito. Link whistled again as Daruk pushed the boulders out of the way. They continued to make their way up the mountain till the came across another cannon.

"Alright, Yunobo," said Daruk. "Your turn."

"Ya sure?"

"O' course! Don't forget, you've done this plenty of times. You got this."

Yunobo stared at his ancestor before nodding and jumping into the cannon, Link worked that cannon until it was pointing right at Rudania. He stopped on the peddle and Yunobo was fired at Rudania just like Daruk. The Divine Beast roared in response upon impact and started crawling up the mountain.

"We did it!" cheered Yunobo. "If we keep this up, we should be able to corner Rudania."

"Then let's not let up," said Mipha.

They continued to hike up the mountain for the rest of the day until it was dark, sneaking past and braking Sentries and fired the cannons two more times before Rudania started to shake slightly. It then began to crawl towards the mouth of the volcano and dropped in. The lava splash caused by it was huge. Fortunately, it safely dispersed before anyone could get hurt by it. The Champions and Yunobo walked over and looked down at the Divine Beast, resting in the molten rock up to its knees.

"That was so cool!" cheered Yunobo. "You guys really put a licking on that thing!"

"Hey, you helped to, Yunobo," said Daruk.

"He's right," said Link. "Now come on guys. This is our big chance. It's time to finish the job!"

"Right!" they said in unison.

"See when we're back," Daruk said to Yunobo before he and the other Champions flew and paraglided down to Rudania.

"Good luck, Champions…"

The Champions landed on Rudania's back at the base of its tail. Just like with Ruta, there was a pedestal. Linked activated it with the Sheikah Slate and a circle on the ground lit up blue.

"Hey, Rudania!" Daruk said to his Divine Beast. "Long time no see. Made ya wait, didn't I? Sorry about that. Don't worry, we'll take control of ya back from Ganon in no time."

"It shouldn't be so hard, compared to the last Divine Beast," said Revali.

As soon as they all walked in, the door closed behind them and everything became pitch black.

"You were saying, Revali?"

"Shut up, Link."

"Just great," said Urbosa. "How are we supposed to activate the terminals scattered all over Rudania if we can't even see two inches in front of us?"

"Now hold on," said Daruk, "let's not get our crags cracked just yet."

They walked forward till they came across a grounded torch with blue fire. Link felt around the floor till he found a torch and lit it with the blue flames, giving them some portable light. They also found three patches of Malice which Revali quickly disposed of.

"There we go," said Daruk. "Now, there should be a mechanism in the back that should get the lights back on."

They walked forward, guided by the blue torch, to one a closed off gate. There was another grounded torch there but with no flame. Link used his torch to light it which, in turn, opened the closed gate. They came across a Guardian Scout which Mipha quickly disposed of. She seemed to be doing quite well thanks to the elixir, much to Link's relief. Revali shot the eye of every piece of Malice they came across. They continued this until they came to a slightly different pedestal. Daruk worked on them for a bit with Link giving him some dim light until the openings in Rudania's back opened up, allowing the light from the lava and star filled sky into it.

"Ah! That's better," said Revali as Link tossed the torch aside.

"Alright," said Daruk, "now that that's out outta the way, we can focus on the terminals that control Rudania. Follow me."

Daruk picked up Link's discarded torch and they followed him back to where they came in. It seemed some leaves had grown over Rudania's insides. Daruk used the torch to burn some of them away, revealing a large metal door. Using his strength, he opened it up to reveal the first terminal. Link squeezed past him and activated it.

"That's the way!" he said as Link exited the room and he allowed the doors to close. "There are four terminals remaining! Revali, get a flaming arrow ready."

Revali did so and Daruk let them to a door next to the exit on the opposite side of the room they were in. There was a small hole and an unlit grounded torch insight through it. Revali was the only one with the archery skills to pull this off. He shot the arrow and, like a true master, had it hit its mark. Not an inch of target. With the light fire, the door opened. As much as Revali wanted to absorb some arrogant pride from the moment, even he had to admit this was not the time nor the place. They walked till they found a gateway blocked by fire.

"Hey, little guy. Ya mind?"

"Not at all," said Link as he handed the Sheikah Slate to him.

With the help of his Protection, Daruk harmlessly walked through the flames to the second terminal and activated it.

"Done," he said as he returned to them. "All right, let's get movin'! There are still three terminals remaining!"

They walked into the middle room that had the Scout in it and saw another terminal sideways on the wall. Without needing to say a word, Daruk handed the Sheikah Slate over to Revali, who took it and flew up to the third terminal to activate it.

"Just a little more!" said Daruk. "There are two terminals remaining! Revali, I'm gonna need ya to hold on to that Sheikah Slate."

"Well, if I must," said the Rito.

The fourth terminal got a little tricky. Daruk lead them back to the entrance room and pointed towards a metal box that was in a slot on the ceiling.

"First off, carry me up there," he told the Rito.

Revali used his strength to lift up Daruk towards the metal box. Once there, the Goron pushed it forward and reached in to pull out an ancient looking ball. Revali turned them around and carried Daruk to what looked like a glowing slot on the wall. He placed the ball into the slot and a door to the side opened, revealing the next terminal. He handed Daruk the slate and carried him over to activate it.

"Just one more!" said Daruk. "Revali, this one's gonna have to be all you. Got outside and check the front of Rudania's spines."

"One the bright side," said Mipha, "at least your wings are getting a good work out."

"My, how humorous of you," Revali ground.

Revali took the slate and flew out through the opening in the top. He followed Daruk's directions and found the fifth and final terminal.

"It's done," he said as he flew down and joined the others. They had followed him outside and were directly under him.

"Nice!" said Daruk. "That was the last terminal! Now to go ahead and start up the main control unit."

"And the monster you did battle with here," said Urbosa.

"Yeah. Stay focused, everyone. This is gonna be the hard part."

They walked back till they were in center of Rudania's back. Link looked back at the others, who each nodded towards him, before placing the Sheikah Slate on the pedestal. Just like back Ruta, malice poured out, covering the control unit. Blue lights began to gather together behind them and formed the monster Daruk fought. It looked similar to the first one, hatred etched into its very existence, but instead of a spear, its right hand was a large sword for a right hand.

"I'm guessing that's the spineless little cucco we're looking for?" asked Urbosa.

"Yup! That's the guy!" said Daruk. "Watch yourselves now! That ugly pain in the crag is Ganon's handiwork. Thing almost got the best of me a hundred years ago."

"Well it's not gonna be as easy as it was back then," said Link as they prepared themselves.

They spaced themselves out a bit so that the monster couldn't get them all at once. It attempted to slash at Link who backflipped out of the way. This provided a window for him so he rushed forward and unleashed a flurry of slashes with his Zora Sword. Urbosa and Mipha followed his lead and slashed and pierced at the monster. They got back as it tried grab a hold of them.

"This thing seems even slower than the last one," said Revali.

The Rito took perch above the creature and shot an ice arrow an its back from behind. It shrieked in response to the ice and turned towards its feathered attacker who was already moving to a new firing spot.

"Ganon must have had the idea of giving up speed for brute strength and power when he created it," said Mipha.

"I can see that being a good match against Daruk," said Link, "but for the rest of us, that's only gonna give more openings!"

It was true. Daruk was too big and slow to dodge the monster's attacks like the others. That gave it plenty of openings to get at him. But the same could be said for it, and now its greatest strength was also its greatest weakness.

It attempted to bring its sword down on them, but the simply jumped to the side to dodge before Link, Mipha, and Urbosa charged forward and let loose on the creature. They got back as Revali shot at its eye with another ice arrow, temporarily blinding it. By the time it had removed the ice, Daruk was already right in front of it and slammed his Boulder Breaker into its chest. He spun it around a bit before sending it flying into the lava that covered walls that surrounded them, taking advantage of the fact that they were fighting in a volcano.

"Ow! That can't feel good," said Link.

"Don't relax yet, love," said Mipha. "I have a bad feeling that didn't finish it."

True to word, the blighted monster flew out of the lava with what must have been an infuriated look on its face. Infuriated by the fact that these fools who dared to oppose its all-powerful master were beating it so easily. It flew till it looked like it had taken center stage of the arena. A flame appeared in its left hand and it used it to set its sword on fire. To add insult to injury, it created a flaming barrier sphere around itself, similar in appearance to Daruk's.

"Oh great," said Urbosa. "As if this wasn't bad enough."

The creature held its left hand above its head and created a fire ball which created a vacuum effect, making the fire ball bigger and bigger.

"Oh, that can't be good," said Link.

Once the vacuum suction was over, the fire ball was huge and it didn't take the Champions long to figure out what was about to happen.

"TAKE COVER!" shouted Daruk as all the Champions scurried for shelter.

The monster threw the fire ball to the ground and it exploded into a raging inferno. The Champions were protected from the worst of it, but they still had to bear through the immense heat. Not even the fireproof elixirs helped much against this level of fire.

"I'm not sure if we can take another one of those," said Mipha.

"I don't suppose you have another one of your crazy plans, Link?!" asked Urbosa.

"Working on it!"

The vacuum suction started up again as the creature started up another fireball. Link tried to come up with a way to use the suction to their advantage when the memory of shooting Daruk and Yunobo out of the cannon surfaced, like a fish out of water, and a plan formed in his head.

"Ok!" she shouted over the vacuum. "Daruk! I've got a plan, but I really hate the fact that it involves you taking a really big risk!"

"Is that right?!"

"Yup!"

"I'm all ears!"

"Put up your Protection and jump! Allow the suction of the vacuum to pull you in and when the time's right, smash that hand down and cancel it all out!"

"That is crazy…! I love it!"

Daruk went along with Link's plan and jumped before putting up his Protection. Sure enough, the strong vacuum pulled him in past the fire barrier. When he was close enough, he smashed down on the arm and gave another quick blow to the monster's head, disorienting it. The barrier was down and the attack canceled out.

"Daruk!" shouted Link. "Are you ok?!"

Daruk landed on his feet. His Protection was cracked but he himself was unharmed.

"Great thinking, little guy! That got him!"

"Great! Now, let's finish it off so that we don't have to do something like that again!"

As the monster began to get up, two ice arrows were shot from above into its arms, freezing it to the ground. It struggled to get loose, but was interrupted when Link, Mipha, and Urbosa each delivered a serious of sword slashes and spear thrusts to it. As it was close to death and covered in wounds, it looked up to see Daruk staring at it right in the face.

"You've had this comin' for a hundred years," he said as he raised his Boulder Breaker over his head. "It's the end of our battle, SO TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

He then mercilessly swung his heavy weapon right into the monster's face cracking it. They all got back as the monster wriggled and writhed in pain. Its screams killing their ears. The screams continued until its body exploded into nothingness. The Champions all stayed silent until Link tossed the Sheikah Slate over to Daruk.

"Care to do the honors, big guy?"

"Thanks, little guy."

Daruk then walked over to the main control unit. With his hands so big, he held the slate with just his thumb and index finger. With the awkward way he held it, Daruk placed the stone slate upon the pedestal. Ounce he did, it and everything on and in the Divine Beast that was glowing red turned blue, showing that they succeeded.

They reclaimed the Divine Beast of Fire, Vah Rudania.

Mipha and Link hugged each other in joy and cheers and Revali and Urbosa smiled in triumph.

"Great work, everyone!" cheered Daruk. "I owe you all big for this. Because of your help, I was able to get some payback in on that creep. Can't thank you all enough!"

"Think nothing of it, Daruk," said Mipha.

"Listen, everyone, I know what you all are probably gonna say to me in response, but I feel like I should apologize. I was doing all I could to protect Hyrule when that thing almost got the best of me. Sorry that me getting my crag kicked caused such a mess."

"Oh, come one, Daruk," said Link.

"That's right," said Urbosa. "We all lost and now we're putting our second chance to good use."

"They're right, my big friend," said Revali. "If even someone like myself could not defeat one of these things alone, then you have no reason to apologize for anything."

"Thanks, you guys," Daruk said with a smile. "And on the brighter side, Rudania is now back under our control! That means that our century-old Ganon beat-down plan is that much closer to going back into effect! I'm gonna perch this thing at the top of Death Mountain. I'll have a better shot at Ganon there. And then, little guy, once you've made your way into Hyrule Castle, we're gonna light that thing up!" Daruk emphasized those last words by slamming his fist into his palm. "Hang on to your gravel!"

The sun had already risen on a new day. On some ledges that were lower from the peak of the mountain, Yunobo could see the upper half of Rudania's body crawl out of the volcanic hole while the lower half stayed in. He watched it just stand there, staring hard at the nightmare that was imprisoned in Hyrule castle. It seemed to look down at him for a quick second before turning its head back to its target. Its head then opened into six plates, now looking something like a flower, with its longs sticking out into four sections. The end then glowed red before firing a red targeting light at its target, Calamity Ganon.

"Well, that oughta do it!" said Daruk as he and the other Champions stood on Rudania's right shoulder. "We're set here, now we just gotta wait for the perfect shot. Just you wait, little guy. Once you're in the castle, Rudania will unleash an epic blast. You're gonna love it! Ganon won't know what hit 'im!"

"I look forward to it," Link said with a smile.

"And would ya just look at that view," said Daruk. "Hyrule looks pretty good from up here…even after a hundred years."

"That right," said Revali. "Even after a hundred years, it seems there are still things left for use to protect and fight for."

"Hey Daruk," said Link, "you said that you hoped that the Gorons were still going strong after the Great Calamity, right? Well if you look down there, I'd say you could easily tell that they are."

They all looked down to see Yunobo, staring at the five of them in shock and amazement. Daruk smiled and swiped his thumb under his nose.

"Yeah! You're right! Just look at that! Still going strong, indeed!"

Daruk then thrusted his fist up into the air and, to help with it, the other Champions did the same. Yunobo saw them and began to laugh and wave up at them, cheering at the top of his lungs.

They made their way down and met up with Yunobo.

"Hey! Lord Daruk! Thanks so much for appeasing Rudania! And the rest of you Champions to."

"No worries," said Link.

"It was our pleasure," said Mipha.

"And it's more than that! Seeing you guys on top of a Divine Beast like that… I dunno how to explain it, but somehow I feel a lot braver now!"

"That's what I wanna hear!" said Daruk as he slapped Yunobo on the back, hard. "Now come on! Let's get back to Goron City and share in this joy with all our brothers!"

After that, the six of them made their way back to Goron City, were they were greeted warmly and heroically, just like back in Zora's Domain.

"The fact that you're all back in once piece means ya did it, right?" asked Bludo.

"We sure did," said Daruk. That earned them a round of big cheers.

"That's amazing!"

"They took back control of Rudania in only one day and one night!"

"Well of course they did! Each one of them is the mightiest warrior of their own races!"

"Long live the Champions!"

The cheers kept on coming and Daruk and Revali were soaking it up for all it was worth.

"Amazing! You Champions are really somethin' else. Ya know that? I'd like to thank you all on behalf of all the Gorons."

"Think nothing of it, Bludo," said Urbosa as she shook his hand.

"Oh! And Lord Daruk! I'm also happy to see Yunobo finally got his act together. I know that's your doing, as well."

"I think that was all him if ya ask me."

"Ya sure. But enough back patting and other such nonsense. Take a look at that!" They all turned their heads and looked up towards Rudania at the very peek of Death Mountain. "The Divine Beast of Fire, Vah Rudania has calmed down and returned to his peaceful ways. Now we can get back to diggin' for ore around Death Mountain."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" asked Daruk. He lifted his Boulder Breaker rested it on his shoulder. "My friends and I are gonna spend the day here before making our way for Rito Village. Till then, what's say I help you brothers out? It's been a while since I've done some good ol' fashion mining!"

"Lord Daruk's gonna help out?!" gasped Yunobo. "Just hold on! Let me go get my Stone Smasher!"

"Hey, you got a spare one for me?" asked Link. "Maybe I could help out!"

"Sure thing, Master Link!" called Yunobo.

"Thanks, little guy," said Daruk.

"So now he's going to help with mining?" asked Mipha.

"I feel like this is going to happen a lot," said Revali.

"Yup. Helping anyone in whatever way he can," said Urbosa. "Isn't that one of the reasons you fell for him and wanted to marry him?"

Mipha sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I suppose it is."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone. I am so sorry for the long wait. I honestly did not mean for the next update to take this long. It took me a while to get out of the writer's block, you now. But, you're wait is finally over. As always, I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**_

Chapter 7: To the Village of Flight

Night had set upon the world and after helping the Gorons with their mining, Daruk and Link were relaxing in the hot springs. Of course, they invited the other Champions to join them.

"Ahhhhhhh," Daruk sighed as he relaxed with Link and Revali. "Who knew that a week of nonstop fighting for your life against Bokoblins and Lizalfos could make a guy so tense."

"Indeed," said Revali. "We're half way through with our mission to reclaim the Divine Beasts, so I say we deserve the night off."

"If we're in Goron city, I can't think of a better way to spend it," said Link.

"Really Link?" called a female voice from over the ridge.

"Wha- Urbosa?!" asked Link.

"You sure you wouldn't rather spend your time in the hot spring with your lovely bride?" the Gerudo asked teasingly.

"Wait WHAT?!"

"Urbosa!" cried Mipha. "It's far too soon for that!"

"What do you mean? You two are engaged, aren't you? Shouldn't you two get used to seeing each other in the naturel?"

"Come on, Urbosa! Cut it out!" Link cried out as Daruk was having the laugh of his life.

"Link and Mipha's embarrassment aside," said Revali, "might I ask you something Link?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I noticed that you made a stop at the weaponry shop in the city earlier today. Why is that? I doubt it was to get a backup sword, seeing as how the Gorons don't sell any one-handed ones that are small enough for you to use."

"Oh, that?"

"Oh? I must admit, this also has my interest piqued," said Urbosa.

"Well, here's the thing. You guys each have your own skills, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. My Protection, Mipha's Grace, Revali's Gale, and Urbosa's Fury."

"Well, I've actually been working on a little something myself."

"Oh! You have?" asked Mipha.

"But all the skills you mentioned are bordering on the ways of magic," said Urbosa. "Are you telling me that, in addition to your already mind-bending skills with a sword, you've been working on using magic?"

"I do have a little something in mind."

"Well?! Don't keep us in suspense! What is it?!" asked Revali.

"Yeah, come on, little guy! What do ya call it?!"

"Easy guys. I haven't exactly mastered it yet to the point where I can use it in battle. It doesn't even have a name yet either. But if I get it right, it should help deal with my sword breaking problem."

"Interesting," said Mipha. "I am eager to see it."

The next day, as the sun rose, the Champions were preparing to leave and the Gorons were giving them a big farewell.

"I'll be waiting for your return, sir," said Yunobo as he shook Daruk's hand.

"'Till then, youngster. Just remember, work hard, watch out for your brothers, and eat lots of tasty rocks. Do that, and you'll be stronger than me someday!"

"I'll work hard!"

"Hey, Master Link?" said Bludo. "Sorry if I'm bein' rude by askin' this, but aren't you supposed to be carryin' a legendary sword?"

"Oh yeah," said Link. "The sword that seals the darkness. Unfortunately, it wasn't there at the shrine when we woke up. I'm not sure where it is honestly."

"Well then ya might wanna here this. They say the sword sleeps in a forest somewhere… Waiting…"

"A forest you say?" asked Urbosa.

"Link, do you suppose…" said Mipha.

"Must be, but we can think about that afterwards. Right now, we need to focus on freeing the two remaining Divine Beasts."

The Champions were off and waved back to the Gorons, who cheered for them as they left. Their destination being the village of flying warriors. Revali's place of birth, Rito Village. The distance to Rito Village from Goron City was far greater than the one between Zora's Domain to the volcanic city though. After a full day's worth of traveling, the Champions found a place to make camp for the night. They now sat with each other around a fire while enjoying dinner.

"If we keep it up at this rate," said Link, "we should reach Rito Village before nightfall tomorrow."

"You must be eager to see your hometown again, Revali," said Mipha.

"Yes, but not out of excitement," said the Rito, catching everyone's attention. "I am eager to return to my village, but only to see if the Rito are still doing well. When I think about it, I can't fathom that it's been 100 years… That means there's no one left who would even know me." It was quiet for a bit before Revali looked up at the stars. "But then again, even so, the memories of my childhood, growing up there. They are everlasting. So, in the end, I suppose it will always be my home."

The other Champions smiled at Revali for this, Urbosa and Daruk feeling proud of Revali as they see how much the young Rito had grown up since they had first met him.

Their attention was snatched away when they heard the voice of a child cry out. Not wasting a second, they grabbed their weapons and began running. They saw an old Sheikah man and a small Sheikah girl who couldn't be much older than five. Both surrounded by what appeared to be a horde of Bokoblin skeletons.

"Stalkoblins," said Urbosa. "I hate those things."

"Looks like they're lookin' for a fight," said Daruk.

"Then let's not keep them waiting for one any longer," said Link as he charged forward with his sword drown, the others doing the same.

As the undead skeleton monster was about bring its sword down onto the two Sheikahs, it felt something hit its hand, soon followed by the sound of ice shattering and the sword dropping to the ground. It looked up to see that its hand was gone. It tuned its head to see the Champions charging towards them. Revali notched three more ice arrows, firing all three and each one found its mark in the head of a Stalkoblin, incasing them in ice and shattering them. Mipha swung her trident across to decapitate them before plunging it into their skulls. Urbosa used her shield and sword to block and parry the attacks while slashing them apart. Daruk put his Boulder Breaker to good use, smashing the skeletal monster to smithereens. Link, still using his Zora Sword, hacked apart any Stalkoblin that was foolish enough to attack him. The skull of one was still bouncing around towards him but was soon crushed beneath Link's boot.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Mipha as she put her spear away.

"You folks okay?" asked Urbosa.

"Yes, we're fine," said the old man. "Thank you so much for your help, strangers."

"Ha! They may be strangers to you, Symin," said the little girl, "but I've been waiting for these guys to come back." This earned the girl some confused looks.

"Excuse me?" asked Link. "Sorry, kid, but I think you've got us confused with someone else."

"KID?! Come on, Linky! Even if it's been 100 years, you should remember me! Snappity snap!"

Hearing these words from the girl got the gears in the heads of the Champions turning.

"Wait…" mumbled Link. "…Linky…snap…no way."

"PURAH?!" all five of them gasped at ounce, their eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Hey, guys! It's been a while, huh?"

"It most certainly has," said Urbosa.

"I must say Purah," said Mipha, "I was not expecting for us to run into you again. Especially not seeing you look like…this."

"Let me guess," said Link, "one of your experiment went wrong, there was probably a big explosion like there normally is with you, and it resulted in you being stuck looking like this?"

"…Yeah, that's pretty much what happened," Purah said as if it was no big deal.

"You haven't changed a bit," said Revali as Daruk laughed.

"And just look at you guy. You all don't look like you've changed a bit in the last 100 years. Oh, by the way, this is my assistant, Symin."

"It's an honor to meet you all," Symin said with a slight bow. "I have heard the legends of you five."

"So Purah, what are you doing all the way out here?" asked Link.

"Research actually. You all remember the Guardians, right?"

"Ah, yes," said Revali. "Those mechanical soldier that were built to be an army meant for protecting Link, but instead proved to be only of use to Ganon."

"Come on, Revali," said Purah. "They were takin over by Ganon, just like the Divine Beasts. They're not-"

Before she could finish her sentence, they area around them was bathed in a sickening red light. They all looked up to see that the full moon had turn red.

"What the? What is that?" asked Daruk. "A red moon?"

"Oh, that's not good," said Purah.

Malice began to gather around them and from the Malice, Bokoblins rose from where they slain the Stalkoblins.

"What in the name of…?" gasped Link at the event he just bore witness to.

"On the bright side, they're flesh this time," said Daruk. "That means they feel pain and fear again. I can handle this one guys."

Daruk readied his weapon and spun around to build momentum as he smashed it into the chest of one of the monsters, sending it flying into another one which caused them both to fly away. He then smashed the ground with his weapon, causing a large shockwave to take place, sending all the other monsters flying back. As they collected themselves up, they saw the imposing figure of Daruk through the cloud of dust. Not wanting to be revived only to die again, they turned tail and ran as fast as their legs would allow them to.

"Hmph! Spineless little cuccos!" Daruk called out to them.

"What was that all about?" asked Link.

"The blood moon," said Purah.

"Blood moon?" asked Revali.

"It's Ganon," said the Sheikah girl, getting their attention. "His power grows…it rises to its peak under the hour of the blood moon. By its glow, the aimless spirits of monsters across the land that were slain in the name of the light return to flesh."

"Hold on!" said Daruk. "You sayin' that every monster we Champions have taken down since we woke up have come back to life?"

"I'm afraid so. Well, except the ones you've already slain in the Divine Beasts. Don't worry, I know because I've already checked on Ruta back on a previous night." The Champions let out a sigh of relief at that.

"Still, this means we can't waist time," said Link. "We'll have to sleep now and get up early, so we can start making our way to Rito Village. Purah, you and Symin are more than welcome to share in our camp fire for tonight."

The two Sheikahs followed the Champions back to their fire, where they continued their talk.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Purah gasped as Link and Mipha told her.

"I know, right?" asked Daruk. "I didn't even think the little guy had it in him."

"Quite the happy occasion," Urbosa added.

"But wait. Mipha. Aren't you supposed to be the crowned princess of the Zora?" asked Purah. "You know? Their next queen? Sure, you've been asleep for a hundred years, but still, most of the Zora's you knew back then are still around. They wouldn't object to you becoming queen."

"Thank you, Purah," said Mipha, "but it's quite alright. We already considered that at the moment we told my father and the others. Sidon was with the Zoras the entire time I was asleep, so we all agreed that he would make a much more appropriate heir. I can be at ease knowing that the Zoras are in good hands."

"Ok, that settles that problem. But then, what will you two do while having a family? Come to think of it, what are all of you gonna do?" This caught the attention of the Champions.

"Pardon?" asked Revali.

"Come on. You know. After Ganon. What are you all gonna do after he's been dealt with?"

The Champions put on surprised faces at the realization.

"After Ganon?" asked Mipha.

"Huh. Guess we never really put much thought into that," said Link.

"That's true," said Urbosa. "I mean, sure, we know you and Mipha tie the knot, but what about after that and the rest of us?"

"Something to think about," said Daruk. "For now, we should probably just get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." The others agreed to that and slipped into sleep.

The very next day, after giving their goodbye to their old friend, The Champions resumed their journey to Rito Village. They knew they were practically their ounce it began to snow.

"First it's hot, now it's freezing," said Link as he shivered.

"Brrrrrr. No offence, Revali," said Daruk, "but I don't think your home town agrees with me."

"I suppose the weather around here would be ill suited to a Goron," said the Rito.

They made a stop at the the Rito Stable, where Revali picked up some fire arrows and the others bought some warmer cloths to bundle up. Revali then walked up to the guard at the front of the bridge.

"You there, my friend, I was hoping you could tell me who the current chief of Rito Village was and where we could find them?"

"Huh? Kaneli of course. He's up in the village, but you should already know…wait. Who are you? I don't remember seeing anyone who looks like you leave the village." That last part caused Revali's face to be stricken with some sorrow.

"Well, let's just say that I've been away from home for a very long time."

Without another word, they began to walk across the bridges that lead into the village. As they walked, they were stopped by what sounded like the scream of a giant bird.

"I know that scream anywhere," said Revali.

They all looked up to see a giant eagle made from the ancient technology of the Sheikah. It seemed flying around in an endless circular path.

"Medoh…" was all Revali could say. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Link.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back," he said, trying to encourage his friend.

Revali nodded and the group continued to walk towards the village. They eventually came across a Rito guard.

"A group of travelers in this weather?" he asked. He then turned his attention to his fellow Rito. "Sorry, friend. I'm sure you'd like to show your friends around, but now's not really a good time."

"Tell me, my friend, what's going on?" asked Revali. The guard pointed up towards the sky and they all looked to see Medoh.

"You haven't forgotten about the beast in the sky, right? That's Divine Beast of Wind, Vah Medoh. In case your Rito friend here hasn't told you four, it showed up a while back. The Rito warriors who flew up to check it out were shot down."

"Shot down? Is everyone okay?" asked Mipha.

"No worries. They got banged up pretty badly, but no deaths yet. They say that beast used to be a divine being that protected the village, but it doesn't seem very divine to me. Thankfully, the thing only shoots at anything flying high up above the village."

"But…For us Rito…" said Revali.

"Yeah. It's pretty demoralizing for us to have to fly so low to the ground."

"Well don't you worry!" Daruk declared as he walked up and gave a big painful pat on the guard's back. "The Champions of Hyrule are back to set things right and take back what's ours!" He then laughed as he walked into the village with the other Champions following him.

"Wait! The Champions?!"

Gather the villagers," said Revali. "They'll want to know of our return."

The Champions continued to walk up through the village. As they did, word of their return began to spread. Eventually, they found themselves at the top, where they met with an old owl-looking Rito sitting in a chair. They assumed it was Kaneli.

"Ah, visitors. Welcome to…" His talking paused on itself when he saw the Sheikah Slate on Link's hip. "Oh. OH! That object on your hip… Could it be… Forgive me. Where are my manners? I am Kaneli, elder of Rito Village. Now then… You, young Hylian. Is that not a Sheikah Slate dangling from your hip?"

"That's right. It is," Link answered.

"Oh, my! So it is true! That means you must be a Champion like Master Revali – one of the few able to board Divine Beast of Wind, Vah Medoh!" The look of excitement disappeared from his face ounce he started to think. "No… What am I thinking? The Champions have all been dead for 100 years."

"Actually, my friend, the news of our deaths was somewhat inaccurate," said Revali.

As a crowed began to form behind them, Revali caused the wind around him to pick up, the start of his Gale. The other Champions showed off their abilities as well, proving who they where in doing so. All the Rito watching where wide-eyed in shock as they watched. After words, all the Rito where surrounding the Champions, asking them questions.

"How…How is this possible?" asked Kaneli.

"It's a bit of a story," said Mipha.

Later on, they were sitting down in a circle with the elder, explaining their situation.

"And that brings us to now," said Urbosa. "We've succeeded in freeing the Divine Beasts of Water and Fire. Now we're here to do the same with Wind."

"To think the Champions were alive and healing for all these years," said Kaneli. "I never thought I'd receive the honor of meeting you all in the world of the living."

"And I'm happy to see my home is still around," said Revali. "Though it pains me to see is so demoralized like this. And by my own Divine Beast no less."

"Ah yes," said Kaneli. "Champion's, I know it is why you came here, but still, I must ask of you. Please, deal with Divine Beast of Wind, Vah Medoh. Only a chosen one, a Champion, can stop a Divine Beast. Master Revali, I ask you to enter the beast and bend it to your will. I tried explaining this to the more headstrong Rito warriors, but they wouldn't listen to reason."

"Yeah. We've heard that some of your warriors have already been injured," said Link.

"Indeed. Teba and Harth tried to confront Medoh, but it did not go well, and Harth was injured. Teba escaped unscathed, but I fear he now plans to face Medoh alone."

"What?!" gasped Mipha.

"But that's suicide," said Urbosa.

"Exactly. Please, find Teba and talk some sense into him."

"Fret not, Kaneli," said Revali. "Now that we're here, everything shall be taken care of. Also, I'm eager to meet this Teba fellow."

"Excuse me," came a female voice. They turned to see a female Rito with lavender colored feathers standing in the door way. "Forgive my intrusion, but I overheard you speaking of my husband, Teba."

"Ah, yes." Said Kaneli. "Champions, this is Saki, Teba's wife."

"Greetings, Saki," said Revali. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And it is an honor to meet you, Master Revali," Saki responded with a slight bow. "Now, as for my husband, I recall seeing him head towards the Flight Range."

"The Flight Range?" asked Revali. "I'm afraid I don't remember any place named that in our village."

"That's because you knew it as something else in your day, Master Revali. Do you recall your personal training grounds?"

"Personal training grounds?" asked Link.

"Ah yes. The village elder of my day asked me for a prize for my achievements and I asked for an archery training ground where I could refine my skills. So it's called that Flight Range now, is it?"

"Yes. Now it's a place where Rito warriors prepare for aerial combat… I imagine he's gone there to gather weapons for another run at Medoh."

"Well then, let's go find him before he gets himself hurt," said Urbosa as she got up.

"If you all take off from Revali's Landing, it's a straight shot down to the Flight Range," said Saki.

"Revali's Landing?" asked Mipha as the Champions looked towards Revali.

"Don't look at me. I recall no such place from our day."

They followed Saki as she led them to a landing that was indeed around one hundred years ago, but was not called Revali's Landing.

"This landing has a name now?" asked Revali.

"Yes sir. Revali's Landing is now a memorial for you. So named in the hope that none might forget the events of that horrible day. Although it seems you are in no need of a memorial."

"True, though I do appreciate the thought."

"Master Revali! Before you go!" came a voice. They turned to see a group a Rito coming towards them, one of them holding a greyish-blue bow with yellow trimmings and a blue scarf tied to it.

"My Great Eagle Bow," said Revali as he took the bow. "Glad to see it wasn't destroyed. Thank you for holding it for me."

"Our pleasure, sir."

Following the Rito Champion has he took off, the others took out their paragliders and sore over to the snow-covered lands as the sun began to set. They soon found themselves at the Flight Range, but saw Revali paid no heed to his old grounds. They continued onward to what appeared to be a shack, where they found a white Rito sitting down, tuning his bow. Either he did not notice them, or he did not care for their presence.

"Excuse me?" asked Mipha.

"Yeah…?" he said, finally turning to look at them.

"Pardon me, but are you Teba?" she asked.

"I am, but I don't know any of you. And I'm actually pretty busy here. You should probably go."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," said Urbosa.

"And why not? Do you need something? I told you, I'm busy here."

"That's just it, Teba. We're here to help you," said Link.

"Help me? With what exactly?"

"With that big bird, Medoh," said Daruk.

"Let me get this straight… Five random strangers want to help me bring down Divine Beast of Wind, Vah Medoh? I'm not buying it. Who are you strangers anyway?"

"You probably wouldn't believe us if we told you," said Revali. "Just now that your plans to deal with Medoh would improve drastically with us with you."

"Oh really? I'm guessing the elder asked you all to come here and talk some sense into me. Am I right?"

"Well, we can certainly agree that taking on a Divine Beast all by yourself is indeed reckless," said Mipha.

"Just like the elder to trust any fool wandering into town," Teba muttered. "Look – you all seem like all-right people, but let's make one thing clear: I'm not going anywhere. As a Rito warrior, I can't rest until my people are safe." The Champions could not help but smile in improvement at this. "There's only one way I'm going back to Rito Village."

"And that is…?" asked Link.

"Once Divine Beast of Wind, Vah Medoh falls from the sky." This surprised that Champions greatly.

"What?! Falls from the sky?!" asked Mipha.

"If I have to kill Medoh…so be it. Only then will I return to the village."

"Wow wow wow! We need that thing!" said Daruk as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Need it? You telling me you plan to take control of that thing?"

"That's right, genius," said Urbosa. They weren't surprised as the white Rito laughed.

"So not only are most of you wingless…you're brainless too. Let me fill you in – the only people able to control the Divine Beasts are the five Champions of old. And unfortunately for us and the rest of Hyrule, they all died a hundred years ago. If it hadn't been for Ganon…" The Champions noticed his fist started to tighten in frustration. "Never mind. You all should probably head out." He then turned his attention back to his bow.

"Pardon me," said Revali as he got his attention, "but before anything else, I would like to show you something." He walked off till he was cleared and spread his wings out, Teba only now noticing the bow on his back.

"Wait, that's the Great Eagle Bow. Why does he have it? What is…?"

The wind then began to swirl around Revali, causing an updraft. He then flapped his wings hard, sending him souring upwards. The others could only watch as he reached higher and higher until he could see the entire Flight Range down below. He took a few glances around, spotting up to three targets spread out. He removed the bow from his back and grabbed it with his feet as he dove down. As he dived, he flipped to through the bow in front of him and grabbed as he pulled out three normal arrows. As he let loose, the others were impressed to see each one hit the bullseye of a separate target. Before he could touch the ground, he turned back up and flew around, letting loose more arrows and hitting the bullseye of every target. As he finished, he descended and landed next to his companions.

"I believe the display of such skills should be enough to grab your attention, correct?"

"But that bow…" Teba tried to say. "And the updraft… How did…?"

"Simply return to the village with us and all shall be made clear."

After getting his thoughts straitened out a bit, Teba returned to the village with them. After hearing the story from the villagers, he now stood with them watching as Mipha healed his friend, Harth.

"I still can't believe it," said Teba. "To think, you all were still alive."

"I can understand your surprise," said Urbosa. "Anyway, before we do anything to deal with Medoh, we should probably come up with a plan first."

"She's right," said Revali. "If we approach Medoh recklessly, its cannons will blast us out of the sky before we even get close."

"Then it's settled," said Daruk as he got everyone's attention. "We have the fastest Rito warriors fly us up there and fly with us, acting as a distraction. While that happens, Revali and Link will use their bows and the village's supply of bomb arrows to take out those cannons. That'll give us the chance we need to get inside that thing and take it back from Ganon."

"Can't say I like the idea of being a moving target for cannon fire," said Harth, "but it's better than nothing."

"I agree," said Mipha.

"Let's give it a shot," said Link.

"First thing tomorrow then," said Revali. "Everyone, I hope you all have trained in aerial combat."


End file.
